Joshua Black and the Prophecy of the Chosen One
by Doctor Shmosby
Summary: It's year 5 for Josh and his friends at Hogwarts. An insane teacher, OWLs, plaguing dreams, and a spy. But not only that, Hogwarts is torn apart and led by dictation and it's up to the students to learn for themselves.
1. Moving Under the Fidelius

Joshua Black and the Prophecy of the Chosen One

Chapter 1: Moving Under the Fidelius

It was warm windy day in the country of England. A lone boy with black hair and grey eyes sat atop a hill, looking out into the country. He sat with his knees inches from his chest and his arms resting on his knees. He looked out seeing more hills, behind him, a forest, but ahead, a two-story house next to a small pond surrounded by a wooden fence. This house was the boy's new home, and it was different from what he was used to. What he was accustomed to living in the city around others, but living out in the country, in solitude, though around a few others, was better. Living out here, the things this boy had been through, made them seem small and unimportant. He loved it out here as it made him feel content and normal, though this boy wasn't ordinary, he was magical. He was a wizard. He is Joshua Black, son of accused murder and Azkaban attendee.

Josh looked out into the world. His summer so far had been decent and okay, and living with the Tonks' family had been a great experience. But it was good as he wasn't alone in this. Since he had gotten back from School, Josh had a roommate, another cousin named Draco Malfoy, who all but abandoned his family who followed the now resurrected Dark Lord and his views. Views, Draco didn't and won't support anymore.

Josh stretched out, his hand hitting a newspaper, the Daily Prophet. He had been reading it a lot lately, looking for any clues on what Voldemort and his death eaters could be doing, but there was nothing, nothing he could make out. Josh thought Voldemort and his followers must be lying low for now. Also next to the newspaper were a few letters from his friends. All from Blaise, Daphne, and Hermione, all asking the same and checking to see if he was alright. He was, and he told them time and time again that he would be alright, and that he was done mourning his grandfather. Though they hadn't found a body, a funeral was still held a week after he left Hogwarts and a grave put next to Josh's grandmother's grave.

But, things still weighed down on Josh. All because he was different, related to Slytherin, and supposedly powerful, it was the reason as to why his Grandfather was dead. Other things that weighed down on Josh were the awful things he did or nearly did. He nearly tortured an older Slytherin student his third year, nearly tortured an unarmed muggle, he tortured his own cousin, and he nearly joined Voldemort's cause. Each of these decision's was worse than the next, and to Josh, his decisions were becoming more and more violent, acting one the worst decision possible. He was afraid was next horrible thing he might decide to do next, and if his theory was right, whatever it was, it was most likely going to be worse than joining Voldemort. And Josh couldn't help think that it was murder or killing a person; that's what his strange dreams seem to lean close to.

That was another thing that bothered Josh; his dreams. They seemed to be getting weirder and weirder. When they had first started, he had dream of his stepfather doing something horrible to his mother, which happened to be true. The next dream was when he was in a graveyard with Lord Voldemort, and that dream too had come true. And now, he had two different kinds of dreams. One was a dream of his best friend Blaise and a wizard dueling. Josh was there, and he witnessed his best friend being shot down by a green curse. Josh couldn't help but be worried about that dream as it seemed vivid and real. His other dream was the one about him facing down an unfamiliar Dark Wizard, pointing their wands at one another, both waiting for the other make their move.

Josh couldn't help but think these dreams would come true like his last dreams, so he did other things to keep his mind off of them. He did his school work and he began a secret project, Animagus training. Since his father was one, Josh decided that it was time that he should become one too, as it had its advantages. Though he had only begun reading more about Animagus training; he hadn't started on the magical transformation part, not yet.

"Josh!" shouted a voice. Josh looked down towards the house to see Draco running from it, towards him. Within a couple of minutes, Draco reached Josh, breathing heavily. "Josh," He breathed out, trying to catch his breath. Josh watched Draco bemusedly. "Josh, he's here!" Draco said.

Josh quickly got up, grabbing the Prophet and his letters. "Come on," he said, and began running towards the house. Draco sighed heavily and reluctantly followed Josh.

A minute later, Josh and Draco were entering the Tonks' home, their home. They entered through the backdoor which was in the kitchen. Josh tossed the letters on the table, where Draco sat to catch his breath, and made his way towards the sitting room, where he heard voices. Josh stopped at the closed door and listened.

"I hope everything with Josh is going good?" said a familiar voice.

"Well, he is doing better than when he came from Hogwarts," spoke Andromeda's voice. "But he does spend half his time alone, either in his room or outside on the hills." Josh caught his breath and walked into the sitting room.

"Well, hopefully moving him back into society will do well for him – "

The conversation stopped when Josh had entered. "Joshua." Josh smiled as he looked at his father, looking a whole lot better, as if he had never went to Azkaban.

"Sirius," Josh said, and then two moved closer, hugging one another.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Sirius said, letting go of his son. "I just got back from a meeting with Dumbledore." Josh nodded, looking around the room seeing that Sirius wasn't alone; Remus Lupin was her was well.

"Remus," Josh greeted with a nodded. Remus smiled and nodded. Andromeda and Nymphadora were there as well, but Ted was still at work. Josh turned back to Sirius just as Draco entered, holding a butterbeer. "So, what's going on? Who's moving where?" Josh asked.

"Well, you and Draco are," Sirius answered, looking a bit worried. "We're going to take you to a, well, a safe house in the city."

"Why? We're perfectly safe here," Josh replied, sitting down on the couch next to Nymphadora.

"Yes, you are, Josh," Andromeda said. "But we thought that you might want to be closer to father; live with him in his family home." Josh looked at Sirius who nodded.

"But I like it here," Josh said. "Why can't Sirius stay here?"

"Well, there are some things that we can't really discuss, but it's best that we move you and Draco to my family home," Sirius spoke.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Can't we just tell them?" Nymphadora asked.

"Tell me what?"

"I don't want to worry my son," Sirius replied.

"But he needs to know or he'll be wondering why all of sudden he is attacked out of nowhere," Nymphadora said.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked as loud as he could.

Sirius sighed. "We're moving you because we think that you, and not just you, but Draco, will be a target to Voldemort and his followers," he explained.

"What? Why?" Josh asked.

"A few reasons," Sirius said.

"Which are?"

"Because you're friends with Harry," Remus answered. "And Draco is a target for leaving his father and alliancing himself with someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Josh repeated, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Sirius and Lupin looked at one another. "Tell him," Remus said.

Sirius sighed, but nodded. "Voldemort thinks you're a threat just as much as a threat as Harry," he said reluctantly.

"What?" Josh said, confused.

"Look, Voldemort doesn't like that fact that there are two Heir of Slytherins, especially when there is one who is more pure-blooded than him," Sirius explained. "He also believes that you are another who can take him down because he believes you're a powerful wizard."

"Why? Because I'm the stupid Heir of Slytherin?" Josh said, standing up. "What about Silus or Cyrus or Rina?" He said. "They're all related to Slytherin too."

"None of them can speak to snakes," Remus said. "Only you can, since you are the one who can, besides Harry, you are a threat to Voldemort."

"That's stupid," Josh said, sitting back down.

"We know," Sirius said. "But we're still moving you and Draco to my family home. Don't worry, we will be safe. The house is protected and unseen from nearly everyone."

Josh sighed. "When are we leaving?" he asked.

"In the morning," Sirius answered. "We're leaving you tonight to pack, and then we'll come back and take you to the safe house."

"What about Nymphadora?" Josh asked, and felt an elbow nudge his shoulder. "I mean, I thought she was my guardian? Is she going with us too?" Over the beginning of the summer, Josh had grown quite close to Nymphadora. She had become quite the big sister type to him, which he didn't mind. He actually liked having her around. She was fun, humorous, and caring. She helped Josh heal from the death of his grandfather.

Nymphadora shook her head. "No, I won't be staying with you guys," she said. "But I'll be around a lot, for protection and well, to visit my cousin," she said, wrapping her arm around Josh's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Josh, you won't be alone," Sirius spoke. "All your friends will be there. Harry, Ron and the Weasleys, Hermione, and Blaise and his mother. It's going to be a very full house."

Josh nodded, but then looked at his father. "Wait, what about Daphne and Tracey?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, about that," Sirius said, looking away and at Remus. "Well, Remus, what was it that the Greengrass's said?"

Remus sighed and looked over at Josh. "Yes, well, it turns out since you have been outed as a target by Voldemort and his followers among, well; the patriarch of the Greengrass family thinks that you may be a bad influence on their daughter, and they don't like you to put her in harm's way."

"What?" Josh said, "But – "

"Josh, I know you would want her there with us," Sirius spoke. "But we have to respect Mr. Greengrass's wishes; at least for now."

"But what's their deal?" Josh asked.

"Well, the Greengrass's are a particularly neutral family," Remus explained. "And well, because –"

"Because of what?" Josh asked, looking between Remus and Sirius. Remus then pulled out a newspaper and handed it to Josh.

"It's the evening edition, and we were just as surprised as you were," Remus said. Josh looked at the newspaper in shock. The headline said:

**Joshua Black: Traumatized by the Tournament! Shouting Lies of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!**

"They can't be serious!" Josh growled out, tossing the paper to the ground. "I mean, I'm not lying! I saw Voldemort come back! So did Harry and my grand…"

"Josh, we know," Nymphadora said, squeezing Josh's shoulders. "But they're not just calling you a liar, but Harry and Dumbledore as well."

"And let me guess," Josh said, standing up. "Daphne's father believes whatever is written in the Prophet."

Sirius nodded. "I'm afraid so," he said. "As well as Tracey's mother."

Josh sighed. "I'm going to go pack," he said and left the sitting room. Draco followed a second later and both entered their shared room. It took some time for Draco to adjust to normal and poorer situations. Since he left his family, he was cut off, and only had a little money he had been saving up on his own, so he had to limit to what he could buy. He didn't mind sharing a room as he had shared a room with others at Hogwarts, which was what he was used to. But the biggest uncomfortable thing was when Josh or the Tonks' would lend or just give Draco money for clothes or other necessities. He was used to being handed money and buying things, but things changed and he traded work and chores for the money he was given.

"So much for the first impression on Daphne's parents," Josh said, plopping onto his bed.

Draco began pulling his clothes out of his closet. "I'm sorry, mate," he said. "Maybe when they learn the truth, they'll warm up to you."

"Yeah, right," Josh said, pulling his trunk from under his bed and opened it. It was filled with mostly school junk.

"What, don't like to throw away old notes and homework?" Draco said, moving over to Josh to look at his trash-filled trunk.

Josh shrugged. "Not really," he said. "It comes in handy sometimes when I need to make a quick sickle and some second year needs notes on something we've already learned."

"That's not a bad idea," Draco said getting the idea, and then noticed something else in Josh's trunk. "What's this?" he asked, picking up a small unwrapped present.

"Give me that!" Josh said, snatching the gift from Draco's hands.

"Sorry," Draco said with a raised eyebrow and watched as Josh pocketed the small present. "But what is it?"

"It's the last gift my mum gave me before she was taken to Azkaban," Josh replied, digging through his trunk. Draco nodded and said no more, moving over to his trunk and began to empty it for new things.

The next morning, Draco and Josh were woken up very early by Mrs. Tonks. The two boys entered the kitchen, yawning, and seeing that both Remus and Sirius were there drinking coffee.

"Good morning boys," Remus greeted. Draco and Josh both mumbled their responses and sat down at the table where Mrs. Tonks gave them a plate of breakfast. A second later, Nymphadora entered still in her night clothes and stopped in her tracks at Remus and Sirius, and quickly closed her robe.

"You're early," Dora said as she her cheeks were tinged with pink. Draco and Josh looked at one another then back at Dora wonder what could make her blush.

"Couldn't sleep," Sirius answered as he smiled knowingly.

"Dora, dear, why aren't you ready?" Mrs. Tonks asked her daughter.

"Yes, you're right mum," Dora said, pointing at her mother. "I will go do just that," she added and then left the kitchen.

"So, how are we getting to your home?" Josh tiredly asked his father.

"Well, can't really floo there," Sirius said. "And flying would be a bit long, so," he said, holding up an old and torn leather glove. "It'll be portkey."

Josh stared at the glove. "But –"

"Josh, I know," Sirius interrupted. "But it's the safest thing at the moment. Don't worry; it'll take right outside the house, alright?" Josh reluctantly nodded. Since the tournament, Josh didn't trust portkeys anymore, unless he knew exactly where they were going. "Go ahead and get your things then," Sirius said. "We'll be leaving in half an hour." Draco and Josh nodded, finished their breakfast, and then left to go get their trunks and owl.

Half an hour later, everyone was in the sitting room surrounding the leather torn glove except Mr. Tonks who had already left for work and said his goodbyes to the two boys last night. Mrs. Tonks was there, but she was only saying goodbye to Josh and Draco. She hugged both boys tightly, which was a surprise to Draco who was unfamiliar to it.

"Oh, you boys be careful, will you?" Mrs. Tonks said, letting go of Josh who nodded.

"Alright, everyone grab on," Remus said, and him, Sirius, Dora, Josh, and Draco touched or grabbed the portkey.

Josh felt the familiar feeling and felt the tug just behind his navel and had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. He could feel himself leaving the home of Mrs. Tonks and was speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; and then, his feet slammed into the ground, this time able to keep to his feet. Everyone did, except Draco who staggered to the ground.

Josh looked around. They had landed on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. It was a little warm and humid, and the sun had yet to come up. As he looked around, he felt the grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the streetlamps, paint was peeling from many of the doors and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, back on his feet; but Sirius said quietly, "In a minute."

Remus was rummaging in his cloak. "Got it," he muttered, raising what looked like a silver cigarette lighter into the air and clicking it. The nearest streetlamp went out with a pop. He clicked the unlighter again; the next lamp went out; he kept clicking until every lamp in the square was extinguished and the only remaining light came from curtained windows and the sickle moon overhead.

"What is that thing?" Josh asked.

"It's a Deluminator," Remus answered, pocketing the item. "We borrowed it from Dumbledore; it'll take care of any Muggles looking out of the window. Now come on."

Draco and Josh grabbed their trunks while Dora had Josh's owl, and Remus led the group from the patch of grass, across the road and on to the pavement. The muffled sound of a very loud TV was coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.

"Here," Sirius whispered, handing a piece of parchment towards each of Josh's and Draco's hands. "Read it quickly and memorize it." He said, holding out a lit wand towards the two boys.

Josh and Draco looked down at their pieces of paper. The narrow handwriting was vaguely familiar. It said:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"What's the Order of the -?" Josh began quietly.

"Shush!" Sirius shushed. "Wait till we're inside!" He pulled the piece of parchments out of Josh's and Draco's hands and set them fire to it with his wand-tip.

As the message curled into flames and floated to the ground, Josh looked around at the houses again. They were standing outside number eleven; he looked to the left and saw number ten; to the right, however, was number thirteen.

"But where's -?"

"Think about what you've just memorized," said Remus quietly.

Josh thought, and no sooner had he reached the part about number twelve, Grimmauld Place, that a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers eleven and thirteen, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Josh gaped at it. The TV in number eleven thudded on. Apparently the Muggles inside hadn't felt anything.

"Come on, let's go," Sirius said, prodding Josh in the back.

Josh walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver doorknocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

Remus pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Josh heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Come on, boys, get in quick," Sirius whispered, "but don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

Draco and Josh stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. They could smell damp, dust and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. Josh looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him, Sirius, and Dora carrying Shadow in his cage. Remus was standing on the top step releasing the balls of light the Deluminator had stolen from the streetlamps; they flew back to their bulbs and the square glowed momentarily with orange light before Remus backed inside and closed the front door, so that the darkness in the hall became complete.

"Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Remus whispered.

Josh couldn't help but have an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. He heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls. Josh heard something scuttling behind the baseboard. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents. It looked as if no one had been here in ages.

"Anyone else here?" Josh asked Dora.

"No," she answered. "You guys are the first to witness and see the most noble and ancient house of Black."

**A/N: A short chapter. More will come. A lot of new things. Not only is Harry a target but so is Josh cause of the Heir of Slytherin. Basically, like the Highlander, there can only be one! Yes and there will be more surprises here hopefully and more awesomeness. **


	2. Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 2: Grimmauld Place**

"No," she answered. "You guys are the first to witness and see the most noble and ancient house of Black."

"My family home," Sirius said, appearing next to his son.

"It looks like no one's been here in ages," Draco said, looking around at all the dust and cobwebs.

"That's because no one has been here in ages," Sirius said. "Not since the last War with Voldemort. When my parents and my brother died and with me in Azkaban, there was no one to live here or wanted to live here."

"Why not?" Draco asked. "It seems like a good place to live i it was clean."

"Well, there are a couple of reasons why someone wouldn't want to live here," Sirius replied.

"Which are?"

"I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later," Remus said. "But I suggest Nymphadora show you two to your rooms. We need to get things ready for the meeting."

"Meeting? What meeting?" Josh asked, now very curious.

"It's for us adults," Sirius answered, then leaned in close to Josh in a lowered voice. "I'll tell you about it later."

Josh nodded. "Come on," Dora said to Draco and Josh.

Silently, Nymphadora led both boys past a pair of long, moth-eaten curtains, behind which Josh supposed there must be another door, and after skirting a large umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg, they started up the dark staircase, passing a row of shrunken heads mounted on plaques on the wall. A closer look showed Josh that the heads belonged to house-elves. All of them had the same rather snout-like nose.

Josh and Draco stopped for a second to look at the heads. "What kind of family does this kind of thing?" Draco said, disgusted.

"Apparently mine," Josh said, also disgusted.

"Come on, boys," came Dora's voice. Draco and Josh turned and continued up the stairs, all the way up to a third floor, and came to the second door. Dora opened the door and went inside. Draco followed, and so did Josh, but not before he saw the name on the door which read: Regulus Arcturus Black. Josh then entered the new room which consisted of King sized bed, a cabinet closet, and a couple of different sized desks.

"There's only one bed," Draco said straightly then turned to Josh and Dora. "Sharing a room is one thing, but I am not sharing a bed."

"Oh come on, Draco," Josh smirked. "I'll take the right side and you can have the left."

"You can't be serious?" Draco quickly replied with a raised eyebrow. Josh and Dora laughed.

"Don't worry, Draco," Dora said as she pulled out her wand, waving and twirling it. Soon enough, the King sized was turned into two twin beds. "There, now you each have your own bed. "

Josh and Draco walked over to their respective beds and placed their trunks on top, and began to unpack when Dora left the room. An hour later, Draco was at one of the desks working on what he had left of Hogwarts homework while Josh was sitting against a wall reading a book entitled _The Teachings of Occlumency and Legilimency. _

A few moments later, Josh closed the book, sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "I can barely understand this book," he said aloud. "How'd you learn this stuff?"

"I just motivated myself, when I need to keep secrets about things," Draco said, not looking up. "It was hard at first, but it gets fairly easy down the road."

Josh nodded. "Sure wish I had some tea," he said, and then POP! Josh jumped when an old and angry-looking house elf appeared. He had a bulbous, snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes, many folds of skin, and white hair growing out of his bat-like ears; and he was holding a silver tray with two cups of tea.

"Young master Black wishes for tea, so Kreacher will do as young master wishes," the house elf said. Josh and Draco stared wide-eyed at the old house elf. And another second later, a familiar looking house-elf popped next to Kreacher holding a tray with two more cups of tea.

"I have your tea, Master Black," Tibby spoke, glancing sideways at Kreacher.

"You have two house elves?" Draco finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I only have one," Josh said slowly, pointing at Tibby.

"Maybe Tibby could explain," Tibby said, place the tray of tea next to Draco. "I is Josh Black's own house elf. Since his grandfather died, Josh has inherited me. As for this," She said, pointing at Kreacher who sneered at her. "He is Sirius Black's house elf."

"Blood traitor," Kreacher murmured, and then said loudly. "I am the family Blacks' House elf, including young master Black! He too is my master."

"Josh Black cannot have two house elves," Tibby growled.

"She is right," Kreacher said, turning to Josh. "Clothe her!" he demanded. "Give her clothes and let her suffer in freedom!"

"NO!" Tibby cried. "Clothe him!"

"Clothe her!"

"Clothe him!"

"Enough!" Josh shouted, annoyed and worried; and the two house elves shut up. Josh quickly got up to his knees and moved over to both house elves. "No one is clothing anyone!" he said firmly. "You are just going to have to learn to work together, okay?" The two house elves reluctantly nodded and didn't say anything else and kept quiet. "Good. Now, Kreacher, you may go."

"As you wish," Kreacher replied, bowing and then popped away. Josh turned to Tibby who had quickly stuck her tongue out at the old disappearing house elf.

"Tibby," Josh said. Tibby froze and turned back to her master and friend. "Thank you for the tea."

"You're welcome," Tibby said and bowed.

Josh nodded. "You may go," he said. Tibby nodded and popped away.

"Lucky you," Draco said, turning back to his homework. "Two house elves under your command. Are there other creatures that listen to your orders?" Josh didn't answer as the second task of the Triwizard Tournament came to his mind. When he ordered the merpeople away, and they did as he told.

Josh stood up. "It's just two house elves," He said, going towards the tea. "A lot of families have house elves."

"Or had," Draco replied quietly. Josh looked at Draco, and knew he was talking about Dobby the house elf that was somehow freed by Harry.

The next day, Josh was in the kitchen, which was just as dirty as the rest of the place, sitting and reading a book on Animagi. His father and Remus were somewhere, and Draco was in their room, writing a letter. He was looking at a moving picture of a man transforming into a fox, when he heard the front door open and then close a few seconds later.

Josh got up to investigate and walked towards the front hall where he saw Dora, Remus, a tall bald, dark skinned man, and one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. "Hermione," Josh called, smiling a little.

Hermione's eyes shot towards Josh and her face lit up as she then quickly ran to Josh and hugged him tight.

"Hermione - can't breathe," Josh tried to get out as he was being squeezed.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said, pulling away from him and began with the questions. "So, how are you? Are you alright? How was your summer? No trouble I hope?"

"Hermione, everything's fine," Josh answered smiling at her concern. "I'm fine and my summer was fine, okay?" Hermione nodded as the adults walked over to the teens.

"Good morning, Joshua," Remus greeted.

"Morning," Josh replied, then nodded towards Dora and looked at the unfamiliar man.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," he said, and held out a hand. Josh shook it. "Kingsley Shacklebot – "

'_You don't just kill Potter, but Granger, Weasley - who else? Oh yeah, Malfoy, Snape, Flitwick, _Shacklebot_; yeah you pretty much start WWIII, or you're going to.'_

"Josh?"

Josh shook from his thoughts, and saw everyone was looking at him. "Yeah?" he said, looking at Dora, who had called his name.

"Are you okay?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, "he answered.

"Good," Remus said. "Sirius is with a couple of other friendly wizards and he's helping to retrieve the Weasleys." Josh nodded. "Maybe you could show Hermione her room?"

"Sure," Josh said with a nod and grabbed onto one side handle of Hermione's trunk, while Hermione grabbed the other side and Crookshanks's cage. Josh then led Hermione up to the second floor to one of the rooms, which looked pretty much identical to Josh and Draco's room. Josh and Hermione set down her trunk and her cat's cage and let Crookshanks out of it.

"So, what is this place, exactly?" Hermione asked, turning to Josh and sitting on her bed.

"Well, it's my dad's house," Josh answered, sitting down in a desk chair. "The Blacks' family home." Hermione nodded, stood up, and opened her trunk where Josh's eyes wondered inside and saw her red knickers. He jumped when Hermione quickly slammed her trunk shut.

"Um, Joshua?" Hermione said, not looking at Josh because she was blushing madly. "Could you go get me a cup of tea?"

"Yes, I will go do that now," Josh said, and quickly left her room as he too was blushing madly. He shut the door and made his way towards the stairs but stopped as he forgot his book. Josh turned back around and went back to Hermione's room. He opened the door just in time to see her take off her shirt, seeing her blue bra. Josh froze and so did Hermione.

After a few seconds, Josh quickly shut the door. "I'll get it later," he said to himself and quickly made his way down to the kitchen. "Tibby!" he called, and Tibby popped in front of him.

"Yes?" she said.

"Could you make a couple of cups of tea for me and Hermione?" Josh asked.

"I'll have one," said the voice of Draco as he entered the kitchen.

"Make that three cups of tea," Josh said to Tibby who nodded. Josh then sat down, wide-eyed, at the table. Draco sat across from him, noticing the look on Josh's face.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, but before Josh could answer, Hermione walked in and stopped at the doorway. Draco eyed her then Josh wondering what was up.

"So, how's the tea coming?" Hermione asked, wearing a long-sleeved shirt and grabbing her arm.

"Tibby's making it now," Josh said, staring at the table. Hermione nodded and sat at the end of the table. Draco kept eyeing the two, feeling some tension in the room as it got uncomfortably silent.

"Did something happen?" Draco suddenly asked.

"No," Hermione and Josh said at the same time. A few minutes later, Tibby passed tea to the three teens.

"Thank you, Tibby," Josh said.

"I keep forgetting you have a house elf," Hermione said, taking a sip of her tea. Josh nodded.

"Josh has two house elves," Draco quickly said, causing Hermione to nearly choke on her tea.

"What?!" she said, looking at Josh who was trying not to glare at Draco, who, at the moment, was smirking in amusement.

"It's not…I mean, he's not mine," Josh said to Hermione. "He's my dad's."

"But he still listens to your orders," Draco added.

"Two house elves, Josh?" Hermione said, looking sternly at Josh. "You know about my plan about wanting to liberate house elves, and here you have two house elves under your command."

"You're making it sound like it's a bad thing," Josh said, but then quickly rebuffed his statement before Hermione blew a gasket. "Which it is a bad thing - Look, Hermione, I didn't know I had another house elf. He, well, he just popped up."

"House elves just don't pop up," Hermione replied.

"Well, technically, yeah they do – "

"Shut it!" Hermione quickly spoke. "I think you should free one of them."

Josh nervously laughed. "Hermione, come on," He said. "I can't free one of them – "

"Why not?"

"Well, because…because," but Josh couldn't think of any kind of smart answer but did come up with one. "Because my dad wouldn't want that…?"

"Why wouldn't you dad want that?" Hermione asked. Josh stared at Hermione with no answer. "I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind letting go one of these house elves – "

"No!" Tibby shouted, her head popping from under the table. "Please not me! Kreacher is the one who should be clothed."

"Kreacher is the other house elf I presume?" Hermione asked. Tibby nodded.

"Filthy Mudblood in the house of pureblood!" growled a scratchy voice. Hermione gasped and Draco and Josh turned to see Kreacher on the counter glaring at Hermione.

"Kreacher!" Josh growled. "Don't ever say that ever again!" Kreacher didn't say anything but popped away. Josh turned to Hermione who looked appalled. "Yeah, that's Kreacher."

A couple of hours later, Josh was standing back at Hermione's door. This time, he knocked. "Just a minute," said the muffled voice of Hermione. "Come in."

Josh opened the door, relieved to find that Hermione was fully clothed. "Hey Hermione," he greeted.

"Hey Josh," Hermione greeted back with a small smile. "What is it?"

"Yeah, I left a book in here," Josh said, looking around Hermione's room. "I was wondering if I could have it back."

Hermione move over to her desk, opened a drawer and pulled out his book. "You mean this book on Animagi?" she asked, holding it up.

"Yes," Josh said, walking over to Hermione and grabbing the book. He pulled on the book but Hermione held onto it. "Hermione, when you hand something to someone, you're supposed to let go of it," Josh said, and pulled onto the book once more, but Hermione held onto it. "Hermione."

"Josh," Hermione said simply. "Why are you reading this?"

"Er, for entertainment?" Josh lied.

"I dunno, Josh, but to me, it seems like you're trying to follow in your father's footsteps," Hermione said, smirking at Josh.

Josh rolled his eyes. "So what," he said, grabbing her hand and pulled it off the book.

"It's just curious, is all," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "What else have you been reading for…entertainment?"

"Not much," Josh answered. "Just this," he added, holding up his Animagus book and deciding not to tell her about Occlumency or Legilimency.

"So have you tried transforming yet?" Hermione asked. Josh shook his head.

"No, not yet," he answered.

Hermione nodded. "Okay, so could you teach me?" she asked.

"Hermione, I just barely started this," Josh said. "I can barely teach you."

"Good, maybe you can just tell me what you know," Hermione said, sitting down and crossing her legs. Josh sighed and sat down. And for the next hour, he told Hermione all what he knew about becoming an Animagus.

"This first transformation is going to take a lot of focus and magic," Josh said. "And it may be pretty painful." Hermione nodded. "Why do you want to know this stuff?" He asked.

"I like to learn," Hermione replied. "You should know that."

"Right," Josh sighed, opening his book. "But I am curious."

"About what?"

"About what animal you'd become," Josh said, and began to laugh.

"What's funny?" Hermione asked, looking worried.

"I just had a funny thought," Josh said then looked at Hermione. "That if you'd become an Animagus, you could be a bug just like Rita Skeeter."

"No I wouldn't," Hermione huffed. "I'd probably be something better like a bird of some kind or a smart and clever animal. Do you know what you're going to be?"

"A Raven," Josh answered. "Like my Patronus. Sometimes the animal you'd change into would be the same as your Patronus."

"Could you teach me that too?" Hermione asked. Josh looked at Hermione. "I'd like to know how to ward off Dementors – "

But before Josh could reply, the door opened and in walked Ron Weasley, the same but taller.

"Hello," Ron greeted from the doorway.

"Hey Ron," Hermione greeted, smiling. Josh gave Ron a nod and stood to his feet.

"I gotta go finish my homework," Josh lied.

Hermione stood up. "But what about – "

"Later," Josh quickly said, moving past Ron and towards his room hearing Ron say 'What was that about?'

He was walking down the hall when POP! Fred and George Apparated right in front of Josh. "Holy – !" Josh yelped. "Merlin, what are you guys doing?"

"Hello Joshy!" Fred said.

"We were just testing out our Apparating skills!" George said.

"You see, we are now of age," Fred said.

"And we can do magic," George added.

"Whenever we want," the twins said together.

"Congratulations," Josh said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some imaginary homework to finish." The twins nodded and Disapparated out of Josh's way to somewhere else where he heard the scream of Mrs. Weasley.

Josh sighed and went to his room and was surprised to find Blaise inside talking to Draco. "Blaise," he said.

"Hey Josh," Blaise greeted. "Draco tells me you were rooming it up with Granger. Best hope Daphne doesn't figure out."

Josh snorted. "Nothing was happening," He said. "We were just talking."

"Sure, that's how it all starts," Blaise spoke, but before he could continue, Josh threw a pillow into Blaise's face. "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

Over the next few days, most of the time was spent trying to clean the Black House. Mrs. Weasley suggested, Ms. Zabini agreed, and Sirius didn't mind. The teens and mothers were the only ones cleaning while the other adults were talking about meetings and such which was still a mystery but Hermione thought that they had organized a secret organization of some kind, to fight against Voldemort. It was the logical answer. Why would many witches and wizards go in and out of this messy house? It was a headquarters. Josh did get some inside information a day later.

Josh was cleaning a top floor room when Sirius entered. "Oh good, you're alone," He said, closing the door.

"Yeah, I am," Josh said, turning to his father. "What's up?"

"The Order of Phoenix," Sirius said simply.

"The what?" Josh said.

"The Order of Phoenix, Josh," Sirius repeated. "It's a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We had it then, now we have it now."

"So, what do you do in this Order?" Josh asked.

"Well, we keep watch on some known death eaters who didn't go to Azkaban, like Malfoy," Sirius began explaining. "We have a spy in the Order, to keep tabs on the inside."

"We have a spy?" Josh said. Sirius nodded. "Who?"

"Snape," Sirius answered. Josh nodded, now knowing when he woke up after the third task and Snape leaving when he was ordered to by Dumbledore.

"What else do you do?" Josh asked.

"Well, we protect the most important people Voldemort's after," Sirius said. "Like you and Harry."

"But more importantly Harry," Josh said with a sigh.

"Well that's only because of the pro – "But Sirius stopped before he let something slip.

"Because of the what?" Josh asked, looking at his father.

"Nothing, forget I said that," Sirius said, standing to his feet. "Go ahead and tell your friends what I told you if you want, but you can't tell Harry, not until he gets here, alright?" Josh nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later." And then he left, leaving Josh to his thoughts, wondering what it was that his father was about to let slip. Whatever it was, Josh was sure it was something very secret.

Some days later, Josh and the other teens were sitting in the sitting room when things were turned around. Dora and another wizard quickly appeared in the house and ran through looking for Sirius and the others. Josh saw the two pass by the doorway. He also saw Ms. Zabini, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley pass by the same doorway, all hurrying. Josh closed his book up, stood up, and began to follow the adults.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"Something's going on," Josh said aloud for everyone to hear. Everyone shared a glance, and then too stood up. Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Draco, the Weasley Twins, and Ginny, all followed Josh into the hallway and towards the kitchen. Josh waved his friends back as he moved closer to the opened kitchen door. He peeked inside to see the adults huddled and talking. Sirius was already there, along with Remus and Shacklebot.

"We have a problem," Dora spoke up.

"What is it?" Shacklebot asked, looking a Dora and the unknown wizard she came with.

"It's Harry," She replied.

"What about him?" Sirius said, straightening up. Josh shook his head.

"He performed magic in front of a muggle," Dora answered. Ms. Zabini and Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"What kind?" Sirius quickly asked.

"The Patronus Charm," Dora said, looking concerned.

"Why would he need to cast that?" Sirius said, turning to Shacklebot.

"Surely he's not trying to show off," the unknown wizard with Dora spoke.

"No, I know Harry. He wouldn't cast magic unless he had a reason to," Sirius said, crossing his arms. Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well, the only reason to cast the Patronus Charm would be to ward off Dementors," Shacklebot stated. "But Dementors, in Little Whinging? This cannot be a coincidence."

"You think Voldemort sent them?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Shacklebot nodded. "I do," he said, and then turned to Dora. "Who was on watch for Harry today?"

"Mundungus Fletcher," Dora answered. "But Mrs. Figg is always watching him."

"Ah yes," Shacklebot said. "If she saw anything, she'd contact Dumbledore immediately. Anything else, Tonks?"

"Yes, there's already a Hearing in order," Dora answered.

"What!" said many voices.

"What are you all doing here?" asked a voice from behind the group of teens. "What are we listening on?" Every head turned around to see Dumbledore standing at the end of the line of teens. Soon enough, Mrs. Weasley then appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here Dumbledore," she said, then noticed the unmoving teens. "Children, why don't you go upstairs, dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

The teens nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley." "Yes, mum." And the teens moved passed Dumbledore, daring not to look at him, and made their way upstairs to their rooms.

Josh, Draco, and Blaise all went to the same room, the room they were all sharing, now that there were three beds. When Harry would arrive, he would be staying with Ron, Ginny was staying with Hermione, and the Twins had their own room.

"Looks like Harry got himself into trouble again," Blaise said, sitting on his bed while Josh sat on his and Draco sat at one of the desks. "But why though. Do you really think there were dementors in his neighborhood?"

"With Voldemort back," Draco started. "It's possible. My dad told me that back during the first war with Voldemort, he had the dementors on his side. It was only a matter of time before he recruited them again."

"But what if it wasn't Voldemort?" Josh spoke. Draco and Blaise looked at Josh.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked curiously.

"From what I worked out, Voldemort's been lying low since he was resurrected," Josh began to explain. "No killings, no kidnappings, no nothing. I mean, he hasn't been making Harry or me or Dumbledore look bad, the Daily Prophet and the Ministry has been doing that. The only thing Voldemort's done is turn the media against me, but why attack Harry now? In the middle of his neighborhood?"

"Obviously to expose Harry as a wizard to get his wand broken, to keep him out of school," Draco suggested.

Blaise nodded. "That's a thought," he said. "I mean, it is only logical that Voldemort would order an attack on Harry. I mean, who else would do it?"

"Maybe it was the ministry?" Josh suggested. "Besides Voldemort, the ministry does have some control of the dementors."

"Okay, but who in the ministry would want Harry out of Hogwarts?" Blaise asked.

Josh looked at Blaise and shrugged. "I don't know," he said.

Later that the night, while Blaise and Draco had fallen into a nap on their separate beds; Josh was awake, reading another Animagus book he had found in his father's room one day when he was cleaning. He was in the middle of reading more about the transformation process when he heard some thumping. His eyes shot up and he looked around. He waited but didn't hear anything else. He went back to reading when he heard a muffled shriek that sounded like 'Harry!' Josh then knew at that moment that Harry had arrived, but he didn't care to see him at the moment so he kept on reading. A few minutes later, he began hearing shouts of Harry's voice, sounding very angry and annoyed. Sighing, Josh shut his book and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking he should go see what was going on.

Josh exited his room and began making his way down to the second floor towards Ron's room where he heard voices, more loudly, Harry's.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER -"

"No, honest -" Josh heard Ron tried to say.

"Harry we're really sorry!" Josh heard Hermione say desperately. "You're absolutely right, Harry - I'd be furious if it was me!"

Josh knocked on the door and opened it. He saw the golden trio; Hermione was crying, Ron was looking solemn, and Harry was looking downright angry, full of rage. Hedwig hooted glumly from the top of the wardrobe, and all eyes turned to Josh.

"I know you just got here, Harry," Josh started. "But some of us are trying to concentrate and sleep. Not everybody wants to hear screaming in their dreams." Harry glared at Josh, but he didn't say anything. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," Ron quickly answered. Josh glanced at Ron then at Hermione.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Josh asked. Hermione nodded, wiping away her tears. "Okay, good." He said, and then left the room where he heard Harry ask what this place was.

Josh re-entered his room, laid in his bed, and continued to read, not caring what the Golden Trio was getting into at the moment. He then heard a crack, knowing that the Weasley Twins had Apparated somewhere within the house; probably to say hello to Harry.

It was minutes later before Josh heard any more screaming. But he knew when things got crazy when he heard her. Suddenly, there was a horrible, ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech; waking Blaise and Draco.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, be gone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers -"

And the Josh heard the roaring voice of his father. "Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!"

"Yoooou!" the woman howled. "Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!"

"I said - shut - UP!" roared Sirius and then the old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence fell.

"What the blood hell was that?" Blaise asked as he and Draco looked at Josh.

"That would be my dead grandmother," Josh answered with an unenthusiastic smile.

**A/N: There it is. Not that great of a chapter. But well, there. Hope you enjoyed, more will come soon. There will be new fights coming up between the unexpected. Please review, it'd be cool if you did. **


	3. All About Him

**Chapter** **3: **All About Him

Draco and Blaise looked at Josh who stood to his feet. "Did you say your dead grandmother?" Blaise said.

Josh nodded. "Yep," he said. "And I think it's time for dinner."

"But what's a portrait of your dead grandmother doing here?" Blaise asked, bewildered, as they exited the room and made their way downstairs.

"This is my dad's parents' house," Josh answered. "And since he's the only son, it's his, or ours. Sirius offered it to Dumbledore for Headquarters." Josh led the two Slytherin all the way to the first floor and down to the basement kitchen, behind the others camping here in the House of Black.

Josh knew the layout, seeing it many times before. It was scarcely less gloomy than the hall above, a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light was coming from a large fire at the far end of the room. A haze of pipe smoke hung in the air like battle fumes, through which loomed the menacing shapes of heavy iron pots and pans hanging from the dark ceiling. Many chairs had been crammed into the room for the meeting and a long wooden table stood in the middle of them, littered with rolls of parchment, goblets, empty wine bottles, and a heap of what appeared to be rags. Mr. Weasley and his eldest son Bill were talking quietly with their heads together at the end of the table.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. Her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired man who wore horn-rimmed glasses, looked around and jumped to his feet.

"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said, hurrying forward to greet him, and shaking his hand vigorously. "Good to see you!"

Josh rolled his eyes and sighed walking over to the other end of the table and sitting down. Draco and Blaise sat down on each side of him. For the whole dinner, almost everyone fussed over Harry, his arrival, and the attack from the dementors. There was also talk about cleaning the house, which they had done so much already yet the place was still grimy and dirty. Josh told Blaise and Draco all the new things he was learning because he wanted to. He had already confided in them, Hermione, and Tracey that he was one of Voldemort's highest targets, second to Harry. He had yet to tell Daphne, wanting to tell her in person. As the dinner ended with jokes and fun, a few people began yawning tiredly, ready to head to bed.

"Nearly time for bed, I think," said Mrs. Weasley with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly" said Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. Josh, Blaise, and Draco stopped conversing and turned their attention to the others.

"You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort," Sirius said to Harry.

The atmosphere in the room changed with the rapidity Harry associated with the arrival of Dementors. Where seconds before it had been sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name. Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary. Josh was gripping tightly to his goblet for some reason, he felt angry.

"I did!" said Harry indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so -"

"And they're quite right," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're too young." She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched on its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen—"

"Hang on!" interrupted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" said Fred angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" said George.

"'You're too young, you're not in the Order'," said Fred in a high-pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his mother's. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," Said Sirius calmly, "that's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand -"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know," said Mrs. Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George's heads swiveled from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley as though they were following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned Butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Blaise, Josh, and Draco watched from the end of their table, and Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly," said Sirius. "But as he was one of the people here who saw Voldemort come back" (again, there was a collective shudder around the table at the name) "he has more right than most to -"

"They are not members of the Order of the Phoenix!" said Mrs. Weasley. "He's only fifteen and your son -"

"Have dealt with as much as most in the Order," said Sirius, "and more than some."

"No one's denying what they've done!" said Mrs. Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But they're still -"

"They're not children!" said Sirius impatiently.

"Nor are they adults either!" said Mrs. Weasley, the color rising in her cheeks. "Harry's not James, Sirius and Josh isn't you!"

"I'm perfectly clear who they are, thanks, Molly," said Sirius coldly.

"I'm not sure you are!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about Harry, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!" Josh's eyes snapped towards his father, fire burning in his stomach.

"What's wrong with that?" said Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" said Mrs. Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.

"Meaning you have been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and -"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledore out of this, if you please!" said Sirius loudly.

"Arthur!" said Mrs. Weasley, rounding on her husband. "Arthur, back me up!"

Mr. Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply. "Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Headquarters."

"Yes, but there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally," said Lupin quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs. Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that finally she was about to get an ally, "I think it better that Harry gets the facts - not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture - from us, rather than a garbled version from… others."

His expression was mild, but Harry felt sure Lupin, at least, knew that some Extendable Ears had survived Mrs. Weasley's purge.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come, "well… I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart -"

"He's not your son," said Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as," said Mrs. Weasley fiercely. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, her lip curling, "the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Sirius started to rise from his chair.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry," said Lupin sharply. "Sirius, sit down." Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his chair, his face white. "I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin continued, "he's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what's been going on," Harry said at once. He did not look at Mrs. Weasley.

"Very well," said Mrs. Weasley, her voice cracking. "Ginny - Ron - Hermione - Fred - George – Josh – Blaise – Draco - I want you out of this kitchen, now."

There was instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" shouted Ron.

"Mum, I want to hear!" wailed Ginny. Josh, Blaise, and Draco were quiet.

"NO!" shouted Mrs. Weasley, standing up, her eyes over bright. "I absolutely forbid -"

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "They are of age."

"They're still at school."

"But they're legally adults now," said Mr. Weasley, in the same tired voice.

Mrs. Weasley was now scarlet in the face. "I - oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron -"

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you say anyway!" said Ron hotly. "Won't - won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.

"Course I will," Harry said. Ron and Hermione beamed.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Josh and was about to speak him and his friends. "Josh and his friends can stay," Sirius quickly spoke up. "He's my son and I want him to hear this. And his friends, well he'll most likely tell them later."

"Fine!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Fine! Ginny - BED!" Ginny did not go quietly. They could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall Mrs. Blacks ear-splitting shrieks were added to the din.

Lupin hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only after he had returned, closing the kitchen door behind him and taking his seat at the table again, that Sirius spoke.

"Okay, Harry… what do you want to know?"

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had obsessed him for the last month. "Where's Voldemort?" he said, ignoring the renewed shudders and winces at the name. "What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything."

"That's because there haven't been any funny deaths yet," said Sirius, "not as far as we know, anyway… and we know quite a lot."

"More than he thinks we do, anyway," said Lupin.

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself," said Sirius. "It would be dangerous for him. His comeback didn't come off quite the way he wanted it to, you see. He messed it up."

"Or rather, you and Josh messed it up for him," said Lupin, with a satisfied smile.

"How?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" said Sirius. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you and Josh survived to bear witness."

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return the moment he got back was Dumbledore," said Lupin. "And you made sure Dumbledore knew at once."

"How has that helped?" Harry asked.

"Are you kidding?" said Bill incredulously. "Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of!"

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," said Sirius.

"So, what's the Order been doing?" said Harry, looking around at them all.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans," said Sirius.

"How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked quickly.

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea,' said Lupin, "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."

"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"

"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again," said Sirius. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command: witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one of the groups he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"

"We're doing our best," said Lupin.

"How?"

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-Know-Who really has returned, to put them on their guard," said Bill. "It's proving tricky, though."

"Why?"

"Because of the Ministry's attitude," said Tonks. "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-Know- Who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."

"But why?" said Harry desperately. "Why's he being so stupid? If Dumbledore -"

"Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem," said Mr. Weasley with a wry smile. "Dumbledore."

"Fudge is frightened of him, you see," said Tonks sadly.

"Frightened of Dumbledore?" said Harry incredulously.

"Frightened of what he's up to," said Mr. Weasley. "Fudge thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be Minister for Magic."

"But Dumbledore doesn't want -"

"Of course he doesn't," said Mr. Weasley. "He's never wanted the Minister's job, even though a lot of people wanted him to take it when Millicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead, but he's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbledore had, even though Dumbledore never applied for the job."

"Deep down, Fudge knows Dumbledore's much cleverer than he is - a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice," said Lupin. "But it seems he's become fond of power, and much more confident. He loves being Minister for Magic and he's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it."

"How can he think that?" said Harry angrily. "How can he think Dumbledore would just make it all up - that we'd make it all up?"

"Because accepting that Voldemort's back would mean trouble like the Ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years," said Sirius bitterly. "Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable to convince himself Dumbledore's lying to destabilize him."

"You see the problem," said Lupin. "While the Ministry insists there is nothing to fear from Voldemort it's hard to convince people he's back, especially as they really don't want to believe it in the first place. What's more, the Ministry's leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumor-mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware any things happened, and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the Imperius Curse."

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" said Harry, looking around at Mr. Weasley, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin and Tonks. "You're letting people know he's back?"

They all smiled humorlessly. "Well, as everyone thinks I'm a mad mass-murderer and the Ministry's put a ten thousand Galleon price on my head, I can hardly stroll up the street and start handing out leaflets, can I?" said Sirius restlessly.

"And I'm not a very popular dinner guest with most of the community," said Lupin. "It's an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."

"Tonks and Arthur would lose their jobs at the Ministry if they started shooting their mouths off," said Sirius, "and it's very important for us to have spies inside the Ministry, because you can bet Voldemort will have them."

"We've managed to convince a couple of people, though," said Mr. Weasley, "Tonks here, for one - she's too young to have been in the Order of the Phoenix last time, and having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage - Kingsley Shacklebolt's been a real asset, too; he's in charge of the hunt for Sirius, so he's been feeding the Ministry information that Sirius is in Tibet."

"But if none of you are putting the news out that Voldemort's back -" Harry began.

"Who said none of us are putting the news out?" said Sirius. "Why d'you think Dumbledore's in such trouble?"

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"They're trying to discredit him," said Lupin. "Didn't you see the Daily Prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemorts return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot - that's the Wizard High Court - and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too."

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the Chocolate Frog Cards," said Bill, grinning.

"It's no laughing matter," said Mr. Weasley sharply. "If he carries on defying the Ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and the last thing we want is to have Dumbledore locked up. While You-Know-Who knows Dumbledore's out there and wise to what he's up to he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore's out of the way - well, You-Know-Who will have a clear field."

"But if Voldemort's trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out that he's come back, isn't it?" asked Harry desperately.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front doors, Harry," said Sirius. "He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. He's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment.'

"What's he after apart from followers?" Harry asked swiftly. He thought he saw Sirius and Lupin exchange the most fleeting of looks before Sirius answered.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth." When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius said, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?"

"Yes."

"Like what kind of weapon?" said Harry. "Something worse than the Avada Kedavra -?"

"That's enough!"

Mrs. Weasley spoke from the shadows beside the door. Harry hadn't noticed her return from taking Ginny upstairs. Her arms were crossed and she looked furious.

"I want you in bed, now. All of you," she added, looking around at Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco.

"You can't boss us -" Fred began.

"Watch me," snarled Mrs. Weasley. She was trembling slightly as she looked at Sirius. "You've given Harry plenty of information. Anymore and you might just as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?" said Harry quickly. "I'll join, I want to join, and I want to fight."

"No."

It was not Mrs. Weasley who spoke this time, but Lupin. "The Order is comprised only of overage wizards," he said. "Wizards who have left school," he added, as Fred and George opened their mouths. "There are dangers involved of which you can have no idea, any of you… I think Molly's right, Sirius. We've said enough."

Sirius half-shrugged but did not argue. Mrs. Weasley beckoned imperiously to her sons, Hermione, Josh and his friends. One by one they stood up and Harry, recognizing defeat, followed suit.

Mrs. Weasley followed them upstairs looking grim.

"I want you all to go straight to bed, no talking," she said as they reached the first landing, "we've got a busy day tomorrow. I expect Ginny's asleep," she added to Hermione, "so try not to wake her up."

"Asleep, yeah, right," said Fred in an undertone, after Hermione bade them goodnight and they were climbing to the next floor. "If Ginny's not lying awake waiting for Hermione to tell her everything they said downstairs then I'm a Flobberworm…"

"All right, Ron, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley on the second landing, pointing them into their bedroom. "Off to bed with you."

"Night," Harry and Ron said to the twins.

"Sleep tight," said Fred, winking.

Josh followed Draco and Blaise upstairs to the third floor until his arm was grabbed. He turned to see that is was Harry. "Josh, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

Josh pulled away from Harry. "Not right now," he answered. "I'm kind of tired and I'd like to get to sleep."

"I meant sometime tomorrow," Harry corrected.

"Maybe," Josh said, turning away from Harry, continuing up the stairs. "We'll see." He added.

Josh entered the room to see Draco and Blaise already dressing into the pajamas. He walked over to his trunk and began pulling out his own. Josh lied down in his bed minutes later, sigh in exasperation. He was very annoyed tonight because it was all about Harry. Josh was tired of Harry this and Harry that, but why had he'd been so annoyed. He hadn't been before, why was it different now. Not knowing what to think, Josh fell asleep within minutes, and the next thing he knew, he was curled into a warm ball under his bed clothes and Fred's loud voice was filling the room.

"Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs you three into the drawing room, there are loads more Doxys than she thought and she's found a nest of dead Puffskeins under the sofa."

Half an hour later Josh, Draco, and Blaise, who had dressed and breakfasted quickly, entered the drawing room, a long, high-ceilinged room on the first floor with olive green walls covered in dirty tapestries. The carpet exhaled little clouds of dust every time someone put their foot on it and the long, moss green velvet curtains were buzzing as though swarming with invisible bees. It was around these that Mrs. Weasley, Ms. Zabini, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were grouped; all looking rather peculiar as they had each tied a cloth over their nose and mouth. Each of them was also holding a large bottle of black liquid with a nozzle at the end.

"Cover your faces and take a spray," Mrs. Weasley said to Josh and his friends the moment she saw them, pointing to three more bottles of black liquid standing on a spindle-legged table. "It's Doxycide. I've never seen an infestation this bad - what that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years -"

Josh sighed, covering his mouth with a tea towel, thinking how lucky Tracey and Daphne weren't here and were probably enjoying themselves with something more fun than cleaning.

For most of the day, everyone was always cleaning something, and it was not very enjoyable. Everyone was miserable and wished they were doing something more fun and entertaining. The day was horrible, and it wasn't until the late afternoon that the teens had finally got to relax. There were all in the drawing room, with the exception of Harry and Ron, doing things to occupy their minds. Hermione and Ginny were in the corner talking quietly and laughing. Draco and Blaise were playing chess while Josh read from his Legilimency book.

A minute later, Harry and Ron entered the room. Ron walked over to Hermione and Ginny while Harry walked over to Josh. "Josh, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

Josh looked up from his book at Harry. "Uh no offence, Harry, but I really don't feel like talking, to anyone really. I just want to read my book," He added.

Harry got a hard look in his eyes and stared at Josh. "Well too bad because we need to talk!" He said, and then yanked Josh´s book out of Josh's hands, tossing it to the floor.

"Hey, what gives, Potter!?" Josh growled, standing up. Blaise, Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione turned their heads towards the two boys.

"I said, we NEED TO TALK," Harry growled.

Josh sighed. "Alright, fine!" He said, and then led Harry out of the room and into the hallway where they were alone. "So Harry, what so important that you need to talk to me?" Josh asked, unenthusiastically.

"I want to talk about what happened in the graveyard," Harry said.

"What about it?" Josh asked, crossing his arms.

Harry took a deep breath. "I want to talk about where Voldemort talked about what you did last summer and your fear of becoming dark and most importantly, the part where you almost joined him," He whispered furiously.

Josh shook his head. "Harry, that is none of your business," He replied calmly.

Harry's voice rose a little. "None of my business? Josh, Apparently you nearly tortured a muggle, you enjoyed what happen to the muggles at the world cup and you almost joined Voldemort, the guy who keeps trying to kill me."

"Yeah but I didn't join him did I?" Josh replied, getting angry himself.

"That's not the point, Josh," Harry hissed. "Look, you obviously have some dark issues - "

"Oh, so you're calling me crazy now, Harry?" Josh said, unfolding his arms, and glaring at Harry.

Harry sighed. "Look, I don´t want to see my friend becoming dark, so please tell our friends about it, so we all can help," he explained.

Josh snorted. "Yeah, right. I'm not going to tell all my friends about this, they would hate me if they knew," he replied.

"That is not true Josh!"

"Oh yeah, because you weren´t disgusted about me when you heard about what I did. And even if you weren't, the rest of our friends will be, especially Ron who would end up telling it to everyone. But I'm not! I'm keeping my mouth shut!"

"Okay fine, but maybe you should at least tell Daphne and Sirius, I know your care about them and they care about you," Harry stated.

"All right listen Harry and listen well," Josh started. "I am not telling Daphne any of this. Besides, if she knew about this, she would dump me on the spot. I can't risk that. And I am not telling Sirius either, mostly because I don't want to. Besides, I can handle it all on my own."

"If you won´t tell Sirius I will," Harry threatened. "You need help or you're going to become just like him," He whispered fiercely, grabbing Josh´s shoulder. Josh sneered and angrily shook Harry's hand off.

"Oh yeah, that's right, the famous Harry Potter, the wizard who's always the little Boy Scout. The little golden boy thinks he knows what's best for everyone. Well I got news for you Saint Potter, you don´t. So stay out of this or else," growled Josh

"Just shut it Josh, you don´t knew what the hell I've been through," yelled Harry full of rage, pointing at Josh's chest, where Josh pushed away his hand.

"Oh the boy who lived thinks he has such a tough life, but guess what, Potter, life is just tough," Josh yelled, stepping up to Harry, both boys at the same height. Both voices were loud enough to be heard from the drawing room.

"Why don't you try living with some hateful muggles because a mad man killed you parents" Harry yelled again, as the two boys glared hard at one another.

"Oh stop your crying. A lot of people lost their family because of Voldemort, at least you parents loved you," Josh growled.

"I am getting so sick of you Josh," Harry said, placing his hand on Josh who again pushed him back.

"Don't touch me," Josh growled, pushing Harry. "And you don't think I'm not sick of you?" Harry pushed Josh back, who then pushed Harry back more violently. "Don't push me Potter," Josh said through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" Harry replied, both boys hands clenched into fists. "You'll torture me too?" Josh growled and lunged at Harry, both boys grabbing each other's collars and pushed each other around. "It's time someone kicked your arse!" yelled Harry, but Josh then pinned Harry up against the wall.

Just as they were about to throw their first punch, Sirius appeared and got in between the two boys. "What do you two think you are doing?" Sirius yelled grabbing at each of the boy's collar. Josh and Harry stopped and were pushed apart by Sirius. They looked at Sirius and then turned and saw Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Draco, Fred, George and Ginny, who all had come out to see what was going on. "Leave us please," Sirius told them. Everyone nodded and left, shutting the drawing room door behind them. Sirius tuned his attention back to Josh and Harry. "So?"

Both boys were breathing heavily and giving each other hateful glances. "Oh, it's just Josh going dark," Harry breathed out.

"Oh shut up, Potter," hissed Josh.

"That's enough, both of you," Sirius yelled. "Now, Harry what happened?"

"Well, I was trying to talk to Josh about something and he snapped," Harry explained.

"Maybe I just don't want you interfering in my life, Potter," Josh yelled.

Sirius shook Josh's shirt. "That's enough, Josh. You need cool down," He said.

"Of course, I knew you'd side with Harry," Josh replied.

"That's enough Josh; you need to work out that anger and cool off. Go to your room," Sirius ordered.

"You can't be serious?" Josh said, incredulously looking at his father. "But what about - "

"Go to your room!" Sirius repeated.

"Fine," Josh said through clenched teeth. "I see where your loyalties lie," he added before going up to his room. Once he entered the room, Josh violently slammed his door shut. Of course, he was angry. His father pretty much sided with Harry Potter over his own son. What the hell? It was always about Harry. Josh was there too. He fought off the death eaters so him and Harry could escape. Why can't Harry see that he practically saved his life instead of helping Voldemort taking it away? He was angry at Harry and Sirius, but he was also angry at himself for being angry, because he knew Harry was right. He needed to tell someone about his dark actions and weird dreams, but who could he talk to? Who would understand what he was going through?

**A/N: Alright, this chap was only like a third original and since it was nearly finished I kept it, but from now on, I'm going to try to make most of it original. Sorry it's been awhile, so I think I'm going by to my Harry Potter roots for a while. This is going to be tough. But I have a few ideas. Let's get through this! Yeah!**


	4. Almost Getting Away With It

**Chapter 4: **Almost Getting Away With It

"_Josh, please, help me!" said the girl that was being held by the hooded wizard in dark robes. He pointed his wand right at her throat. Josh was standing some feet away, bruised and battered, pointing his wand at the hooded wizard. They were in a clearing surrounded by trees, and it was a dark cloudy night._

"_What's your next move, Black?" the wizard asked, digging his wand at the girl's neck. _

"_Don't hurt her," Josh breathed out. He was tired and in pain. He thought he was ready for this, but he was wrong. His left arm was broken and he was sure some of his ribs were too. His head was in pain and it was bleeding down the side of his face. He was covered in cuts around his arms and chest and one across his cheek. _

"_Oh, I won't hurt her, much," The Wizard replied, his wand glowing red. _

"_Josh!" the girl cried as her neck began to bleed. _

"_No, don't!" Josh shouted in weakness. "Please." _

_The dark wizard lowered his wand. "Alright," he said. "I'll let her go, but you have to toss away your wand." _

"_Okay," Josh replied, falling to his knees. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt her!" He then tossed his wand over to the dark wizard. _

"_So naïve," the dark wizard laughed, pushing the girl in front of him and pointing his wand at her. "Avada Kedavra!" _

"_No!" Josh shouted, and lightning struck trees behind him, the wind began to pick up, and it began to rain heavily as dangerous thunder went off in the clouds. The tree that was struck caught fire and magically spread quickly. Josh fell to his hands and knees, and the dark wizard slowly walked up to him. _

"_You were a fool to challenge me, Black," the dark wizard spoke, pointing his wand at Josh. "There is no way you could have beaten me, the greatest wizard to ever live. See you in the afterlife!" _

_Josh looked up at the dark wizard, seeing the wand pointed at his face which was glowing green at the tip. The wind blew the dark wizard's hood off and Josh's eyes widened in horror. It was him with glowing red eyes. "No!" he yelled as the next thing he saw was green light. _

"No!" Josh shouted as he sat up in bed, waking up both Draco and Blaise who both scrambled out of their beds, grabbing their wands.

"What, what is it!?" Blaise said, pointing his wand around the darkened room. Draco lit his wand and looked around where he and Blaise noticed that Josh was sat up in bed, sweaty, breathing heavily, and looking afraid.

"Mate, are you alright?" Draco asked, turning on the light and shutting off his wand.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Just had a nightmare. What time is it?"

Blaise looked at the watch by his bed. "It's about six in the morning," he answered.

Josh nodded and got out of bed. "Sorry I startled you guys," he said, walking across the room. "Go back to sleep," he added and then left the room. Blaise and Draco shared a worried glance and both lay back down.

Josh wiped his face as he made his way down the stairs. It was a new dream this time, and it was really weird. The whole time he was talking to himself or a mirror image of himself, and the girl; she looked nothing like Daphne. If Josh knew any better, he'd say it more resembled her best friend Tracey. But it was just a dream and dreams don't mean anything, right? Josh entered the entry hall and began to make his way towards the kitchens when he began to hear hushed voices.

"Wait…what happened? Who survived?" asked a voice that sounded like Mrs. Weasley's. Josh stopped at the door to the kitchen.

"Only the daughter," answered a voice that sounded like Moody's. Josh's heart began to race. She could have been anyone, but to Josh, it meant Daphne; but didn't Daphne have a sister? Unless it wasn't Daphne, but someone else.

"Where is she?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They're checking her over at St. Mungo's," said a different voice sounding like Tonks. "Once they're done, we're going to bring her here for the rest of the summer."

"She doesn't have any other family?" asked Mr. Weasley's voice.

"She has an Aunt, but she's out of the country."

"Well, then it's settled, the Davis girl will stay here," came Ms. Zabini's voice. "I'll go make a place for her to sleep in Hermione and Ginny's room."

Josh heard footsteps and quickly ducked under a random table. Once the kitchen door opened, he saw light from the kitchen and then Ms. Blaise's legs walking past him and then upstairs as the kitchen door shut. Josh stood out from the table and walked back over to the door. Tracey Davis was attacked, and her family was killed? Josh was mortified. Daphne too would be mortified when she would hear this.

"All this right before Harry's Ministry Hearing," Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you think it was a coincidence?"

"Well…er…seeing that this was a message," a voice said, sounding like Shacklebolt's. "It wasn't a message for Harry…." Josh's eyes widened in horror when it came to realization. "It was a message to Josh."

"What kind of message?" Sirius's voice spoke worriedly. Josh held his breath, knowing the truth may just come out.

"That's just it," Josh heard Shacklebolt say. "We don't know what the message was about, just who was it for." Josh let out a breath of relief, but he had to act fast. He needed to see Daphne and now. Turning on his heel, Josh sprinted back up the stairs and into his room. He silently entered and quietly closed the door, and then quickly made his way towards his dresser, pulling out some fresh clothes and quickly changed into them. He finished tying his shoes and grabbed his wand from the table by his bed and then pocketed it. But all he could think about was how he was to get to Daphne's? More importantly, where the hell did she live?

Looking around, Josh quickly moved over to his desk, and began searching through his letters from Daphne, seeing if any one of them had some kind of address. She had to have given one, and he might have missed reading it. He slammed his letters down as he didn't find one, and slumped into his chair, looking into the early morning sky, and the moon that was still there. That's where he saw a bird fly by, and instinctively turned his head towards his owl and smiled. That was his answer, Shadow. He always delivered Josh's letter and he knew right where to take them, but how could he follow his owl towards Daphne's? He didn't have a broom, but he knew someone who did.

Josh silently crept out of his room, down a flight of stairs, and stopped at the door of Harry and Ron's room. He quietly turned the doorknob of the room and opened the door, but froze when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see a very tired and half-asleep George walk past him.

"Hey Harry," George said sleepily to Josh, walking past him, down the hall and into the bathroom. Josh let out a breath of relief and quickly entered the room. He lit his wand and looked around the room, seeing the sleeping heaps of Harry and Ron, they're books, and laundry, trunks, and there leaning in the corner was Harry's broomstick. Quietly, Josh grabbed the Firebolt and silently left the room, shutting the door, stopping when George was coming back.

"Going for a morning fly Harry?" George tiredly replied to Josh.

"Er…yeah?" Josh replied, trying to sound like Harry.

"Alright," George replied, patting Josh on the shoulder as he passed by. "Don't let mum catch you." Josh nodded and quickly made it back to his room, quietly shutting his door.

"That was close," he said, going over to the window and leaning the Firebolt against the wall. He then went over to his desk scribbling something down and then walked over to his owl, which was wide awake. "Here," Josh said, handing Shadow the letter, taking it with its beak. "Take it to Daphne and show me the way." Josh then walked over to the window and opened it, and Shadow took flight.

Josh climbed half way out the window and pulled the Firebolt all the way out. "Alright, easy there fella," he said to the broom, climbing out all the way, sitting outside on the window seal. "It's been a little while since I've ridden a broom, so take it easy on me." Taking a breath, Josh jumped off the window seal, quickly mounting the broom, and from a few feet from the ground, began to fly up with questionable speed. He flew up higher and higher into the cool morning air, and began following his owl after he found him.

Minutes passed by as Josh flew through the sky, the scenery changing from dim lighted cities to bright country sides as the sun was rising. He squinted at the rising sun as he followed Shadow towards a village, where the owl began to descend. Josh too then descended and closed in on the village where Josh noticed something else in a small field in the middle of the village, out in the open. There were a group of young kids on brooms barely hovering off the ground and tossing around a ball the size of a quaffle. That's when it dawned on Josh. This was a magical village where people could do anything magical without having to worry about muggles seeing them.

Josh followed Shadow closer to the quaint little village, about fifteen feet high, flying through the sky with grace. Passersby noticed Josh and waved at him, some kids pointing seeing the type of broom he was riding, asking their parent if they could have that broom. Josh smiled and waved at the younger kids and continued to follow his owl. Shadow led him towards the end of a village towards a pretty large and regal looking house that seemed much unharmed. Josh slowed as he watched his owl descend onto a spacious balcony with a few chairs and a table, and a teenage girl still in her sleeping clothes, hugging her knees close as a letter was on the balcony floor next to her chair. Shadow flew in and landed on the next chair beside Daphne who looked surprised.

Josh smiled at her beauty as he slowly descended towards her. The girl he felt very much for, the one that made him happy just by looking into her deep blue eyes. He softly and quietly landed on the balcony and dismounted the broom, watching Daphne's eyes turn to confusion as she looked at the letter in front of her.

"I didn't know what to say," Josh said, loud enough to hear. Daphne jumped and looked up and saw her boyfriend standing there smiling.

"Josh!" she said in awe, jumping up from her seat, dropping the letter, and running into Josh's embrace. Josh hugged her back lovingly, always loved feeling her against his own body. He pushed her back a little seeing her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying.

"Daph, what's wrong?" Josh asked, looking at her worriedly.

"I just got a letter from Tracey," Daphne sniffed. "Her house was attacked and her parents….her parents didn't make it," she said, leaning against Josh's chest.

"I know," Josh replied sadly. "I heard. That's why I came here, to see of you were alright, and…" he trailed off.

"And what?" Daphne said, looking up at Josh who sighed.

"The attack at Tracey's, It was a message," He replied, not looking at Daphne and pushing her away.

"For who, Harry?"

"No," Josh said. "Can we sit down? I need to tell you something." Daphne nodded and led Josh over to the chairs both taking a seat of their own.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Daphne asked, looking worriedly up to Josh.

"I want to tell you about that night in the graveyard," Josh answered. Daphne nodded and waited for him to continue. Josh then continued to tell her nearly everything. How he and Cedric arrived, how Harry was already there waiting, the ritual, the death eaters, and then, "I sat there," Josh said. "And Voldemort came up to me; he wanted me to join him and his death eaters."

"Of course, you said no right away, right?" Daphne said. Josh didn't answer, looking away. "Josh?"

"I hesitated," Josh whispered, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked into Daphne's confused ones.

"You…but…why?" she asked. "What were you thinking?"

"Look, I don't know," Josh lied. "Things were happening and it was crazy, Voldemort was back. I didn't know what to think and why he wanted me to join him, but I did refuse him." Daphne nodded, and looked away. "But he tried to convince me otherwise." Daphne turned back to Josh questioningly. "My Uncle Silus, yes he's a death eater, brought in my missing grandfather." Daphne gasped, clasping her hand to her mouth. "Voldemort told me to join him and he would spare my grandfather's life, but…but," Josh stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. "He made me promise…my grandfather made me promise…"

Daphne nodded in understanding and hugged Josh close as he silently cried into her shoulder. Josh leaned away from Daphne, wiping his eyes. "Don't you see," he said. Daphne shook her head not understanding what he meant. "Tracey's parents' death was my fault," Josh said softly. Daphne began to shake her head. "I refused to join him and he's taking it out on people closest to me, like my girlfriend's best friend. Voldemort's showing me that what it's like to refuse him."

"No, Josh," Daphne said, shaking her head and grabbing onto Josh's hands. "Tracey's parents' deaths were not your fault. You didn't point the wand at them, nor did you say the curse!"

Josh abruptly stood up. "I might as well have," he said, walking away from Daphne who stood up and follow him.

"Joshua!" Daphne called frustratingly, quickly walking up to him and forcing him to face her. "Tracey's parents died because Voldemort killed them, not you. It was not your fault. It's not!" She repeated, looking up into Josh's eyes that reluctantly looked back into hers. "It's not," she whispered, placing her hands onto Josh's face. Josh closed his eyes as Daphne slowly leaned in, softly placing her lips upon his, kissing him. His arms automatically went around her waist and hers then moved around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Sweetie, breakfast is – oh my word!"

Daphne and Josh jumped apart as if they were electrocuted and turned towards the door to see Mrs. Greengrass standing there in some robes, looking expressionless. "What is he doing here?" She asked, pointing at Josh.

Daphne and Josh looked at one another and then looked back at Mrs. Greengrass. Josh cleared his throat. "Um, well, I was in the neighborhood," He nervously said. The two teens stared, waiting for Mrs. Greengrass's reaction to him being here, but then, she smiled.

"Well, it's finally nice to meet you, Mr. Black," Mrs. Greengrass said, walking up to Josh and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," Josh replied, looking relieved. He was afraid Josh would have to worry about a mother's fury. "You can call me Josh."

"Okay," Mrs. Greengrass spoke, and then turned to her daughter. "You know, if your father sees that he's here, he's going to reopen the dungeon."

"What?" Josh squeaked.

"Where is he?" Daphne asked, looking behind her mother.

"I believe he is in the bathroom," Mrs. Greengrass answered, glancing at Josh, looking him up and down. "He's quite the looker, looks like his father. That was a handsome man."

"Mum!" Daphne cried embarrassingly.

"I know, sorry," Mrs. Greengrass said, trying not to smile. "But he should leave before your father finds him here. It's nothing personal, dear," she said to Josh. "It's just that Victor works for the Ministry and he can't help but believe what the papers say about you."

"But you don't believe them?" Josh asked.

"Oh heavens no," Mrs. Greengrass replied, waving Josh off. He looked back at her questioningly. "I know my daughter wouldn't fall in love with some kind of crazy child, and I know your mother and I know she would do the best in raising her child as best as she could." Josh smiled and nodded.

"Aurora, where are my blasted shoes!" shouted a manly voice from inside.

"You better go!" Mrs. Greengrass whispered to Josh, and then hurriedly went inside. "Come on, Vic. We'll find them together!"

"Glad to know one of your parents doesn't hate me," Josh said, turning away and walking over towards the Firebolt. "Let's hope I don't run into your father any time soon." Josh mounted the Firebolt. "Are you alright?" He asked. "We'll see one another soon."

"Yeah, I know, but it's not that," Daphne replied, looking gloomy. "I'm just worried about Tracey is all."

"Don't worry," Josh said. "She's staying over at Gr….my home." Daphne looked up relieved. "I'll tell her you'll write her."

"Please," Daphne said, hugging Josh once more and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Definitely," Josh said, smiling, feeling a whole lot better on few things. Daphne let go of him and took a few steps back. "Now, let's see how fast you can really go," He said to the broom, and with amazing speed, Josh took off into the sky. Daphne smiled contently as she watched her boyfriend, who was worried about her and needed to see if she was okay.

An hour later, Josh had already entered London and made his way towards Grimmauld Place. He slowly flew Harry's broom right into his bedroom window, stopping in the middle, and dismounting it. He looked around to see Blaise and Draco's beds were empty. Shrugging, Josh exited his room and quickly made his way towards Harry and Ron's room, opening the door, seeing both beds empty. Josh walked in, knowing that Harry was at the Ministry, and hope he didn't notice that his broom had gone missing. He quickly walked across the room placing the broom exactly where it was when he found it. He turned around, stopping dead in his tracks when Ginny stood in the doorway, staring at him curiously.

"Er…don't tell Harry," Josh said, scratching the back of his neck.

"He knows," Ginny replied. "He woke most of us up screaming about his Firebolt and how it had gone missing and how you had taken it."

"Great," Josh sighed.

"Everyone's out looking for you, you know," Ginny said as Josh passed her and began walking down the stairs. "Mostly the adults, all us kids stayed here."

"What about Sirius?" Josh asked, wishing he didn't.

"He left to, against Dumbledore's orders to stay," Ginny answered. "He was horrified to find out that you went missing for a few hours. Where did you go?" she asked as the duo hit the ground floor.

"I went to Daphne's," Josh answered. "I need to see if she was alright, after what happened at Tracey's…" and he trailed off as he entered the kitchen. All the teens were sitting at the table excluding Harry, and including Tracey. Their heads looked up and their voices died away when they heard and saw Josh.

Josh looked at each face in the kitchen. Hermione looked disappointed, Ron looked angry and annoyed, and Draco was expressionless as he didn't care, Blaise too looked disappointed with his arms crossed, Fred and George had small smiles on their faces looking impressed, and Tracey looked distraught and soulless.

Hermione stood up and spoke first. "Where have you been?!" she said in a Mrs. Weasley-like way.

"I just went to go check on someone," Josh answered.

"Everybody was worried sick that you've been taken or kidnapped," Hermione continued. "There was no note, and then Harry's broom was stolen…."

"Look, everything's fine," Josh interrupted. "I'm fine and alive…"

"Harry's broom better be fine," Ron hissed.

"It is," Josh sighed. "It's back in his room right where I found it, still in perfect condition. Jeez Ron, caring about a broom more than me."

"That broom just happens to be more important than you by my opinion," Ron said, standing up and leaving the kitchen, possible going to check on the Firebolt.

"Josh, what in the world were you thinking?" Hermione said angrily. "You have a target on your back and you just leave like you don't care if you get captured – "

"I had to see if Daphne was alright," Josh blurted out. "Alright? I wanted to make sure she wasn't attacked like…like…" But Josh couldn't bring himself to say as he looked over at Tracey who was looking down at the table.

"You could have sent a letter," Hermione said exasperated and flustered.

"I needed to see her with my own eyes," Josh replied, taking a seat across from Tracey. "I could care less about protection. I had to act fast and I did."

"But what if – "

"Hermione, just drop it!" Josh bellowed. "Nothing happened, and I'm fine, alright?" Hermione huffed and she then left the kitchen with Ginny.

"Well, we have a few things to take care of," Fred said as him and George stood up at the same time.

"Yes, but we're pretty impressed that you took off like that," George said. "I can't believe I thought you were Harry."

"Wait, you ratted me out?" Josh said, turning towards George.

"It's not like he had a choice," Fred said, sticking up for his twin. "Sirius made him tell what you were up to or he would have to wear his arse for a hat for the rest of his life."

"Yeah, it was scary," George said, his eyes glazing in fear. "Your father was really angry and terrified."

"I find that hard to believe," Josh murmured, turning around. George shrugged and left the kitchen with his twin brother. Josh sighed and looked over Blaise and Draco who were both staring at him. "What?"

"You could have asked us for help," Blaise said. Draco nodded in agreement.

"I didn't want to wake you," Josh replied. "Besides, it's something I had to do on my own." Blaise and Draco nodded, knowing why. Tracey then got up and began to leave the kitchen and into the hallway. Josh jumped up. "Uh, Tracey, may I speak to you for a moment, in private?" he asked from the kitchen door. Tracey stopped, and then walked into the sitting room. Josh glanced back at his friends, and then followed Tracey into the sitting room. She sat down on the couch while Josh sat on the couch across from her. It was quiet as Tracey looked down, and Josh looked right at her.

"Trace," he said softly. Tracey slowly looked up at Josh, trying so hard no to cry, and he took her hands in his. "I am so sorry," Josh said. "I can't help but feel responsible."

"Why?" Tracey said quietly, sniffling. "You weren't there, you didn't kill them, nor did you give the order."

"But it was why the order was given," Josh said and continued to explain to Tracey what really happened at the graveyard, about Voldemort wanting Josh to join him, and killed his grandfather in front of him for refusing.

"Irregardless, Josh," Tracey replied. "I don't think it was your fault. I blame you-know-who. He's the one who killed my parents, not you, and I don't want to hear anything else on the matter." Josh sighed through his nose yet nodded, and then heard hurried footsteps, and then someone appeared in the doorway. That someone was Sirius.

Josh stood up to his feet. "Josh," Sirius breathed out.

"Siri –" But he didn't finish as Sirius ran forward and hugged his son. Knowing this was an intimate moment; Tracey got up and left, to give them some privacy.

Josh was about to speak again, but Sirius pushed him back and spoke first. "What were you thinking!" he bellowed. "You could have been caught, not just by the Ministry but by the Death eaters; flying around while the sun was up! I mean, why? Why would you put yourself at risk like that!?"

"Sirius," Josh tried to say, but Sirius continued his rant.

"What if you had been caught?" Sirius continued, having not heard Josh. "You would either have your wand broken or you'd be tortured to death! Oh merlin, death! Oh and what would your mother say? She would kill me for letting you lose like that! We have to make sure she doesn't find out about this close call, promise me, Josh. I can't live without my – "

"Dad!" Josh yelled, causing Sirius to stop his rant, his eyes wide in surprise. This was only the second time Josh had called him dad. The last time he did was back in the Hospital Wing, after the third task, when Sirius had to leave immediately. "I had to go see Daphne, I needed to see if she was alright after what I heard this morning about Tracey and her parents," Josh explained.

Sirius's eyes softened and he nodded. He placed a hand on Josh's shoulder and led him to sit down on the couch. "Joshua," he said. "Why didn't you just tell us that you were worried? We could have sent someone to go check on her and her family."

"Because I had to see for myself," Josh answered.

"Well, I'm sure we could have let you go with Kingsley or Tonks," Sirius replied.

"I wanted to go by myself," Josh said instantly.

"Of course you did," Sirius sighed. "But right now, going alone isn't an option. Remember, you have a target on your back; not from Voldemort, but one by the Ministry too. We can't have you getting caught doing something illegal by one or just being caught by the other. You're just as valuable to us as Harry is." Sirius noticed Josh clench his jaw when Harry's name was mentioned. "That's another thing. You stole Harry's broom." Josh was about to speak, but Sirius held up a hand. "Just follow me." Josh nodded and both stood up, and Sirius led him all the way up to the fourth floor and into Sirius's room.

Josh entered his father's room, never really having been in here. It was a large room; the master bedroom with a king sized bed, a large closet, desk with papers on it, and some boxes in the corner. It was just as dark, dusty, and grimy as the rest of the house. Sirius led Josh over to the stack of boxes, where an elongated one leaned against the others. He grabbed it, and handed it to Josh.

"What is it?" Josh asked, placing the box onto the desk. He lifted the lid and his eyes widened. It was another Firebolt, his own Firebolt. All his anger for Harry at disappeared for the moment as he stared at his new broom. "This is mine?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, as an early birthday present," he said. "And to make it up for third year, where Harry got a broom and you well, you know. Sorry I'm way late about that and last year I just forgot about getting you a broom. Your mother never like going up in a broom as she was afraid of heights." Josh nodded as he examined his new broom, just like Harry's but new. "This is only part one of you early birthday gifts, since I won't be able to give them to you on your real birthday."

Josh looked up at his father. "There's more?" he asked. Sirius nodded, and moved the long box of his desk, walking behind it, and waving Josh over. Josh stood next to Sirius, holding onto his new broom, not wanting to let it go. He looked onto the desk where a large layer paper sat with nothing writing on it. "What is it?" Josh asked confusedly.

"It's a map," Sirius answered, smiling widely.

Josh looked at it more closely, but it was still blank. "It doesn't look like it," he said, turning back to Sirius.

"Well, no not at the moment," Sirius said, and then pressed a finger in the middle of the map. Right where he touched it, a picture began to form and it spread throughout the map, and that's where Josh noticed that it was a map of Hogwarts, at the very top it read 'Welcome to map of the Blackwing; The Prankster´s Guide for Hogwarts. Use it well.' "It only reacts to a Black's touch, so if anyone steals it, it's just blank parchment to them. But to you and me, it's the map of Hogwarts."

"Blackwing?" Josh said, staring at the map in awe.

"Oh, it's a name I came up with, since your Patronus is a Raven," Sirius said. "And you have to have a prankster's nickname. Like father like son."

Josh smiled and nodded, like that nickname. He looked at the map and saw moving feet and a name through the hallways of the third corridor. It was Dumbledore. "It's like that Map you, Remus, and James made," he said. Sirius nodded.

"Exactly," he said.

"But you're missing a few areas," Josh said, and began to explain to Sirius about the Chamber of Secrets and Slytherin's room, and then hallways that were sealed in the Dungeon. Sirius listened intently to Josh's description and Josh watched as his father began to construct those new parts of the map. It was a real father/son bonding moment as the must have been in that room for an hour or so. Josh also asked his father about being an Animagus, which Josh listen very intently to his father's notes on it and about his first transformation with his friends.

A couple of hours later, Josh and Sirius were leaving the room, Josh had his new items in his hands when he entered his room. "Oh yeah, and Josh?" Sirius said from the doorway of Josh's room. Josh turned towards his father with a questioningly look. Sirius smiled. "Since you left, I got yelled at by Mrs. Weasley about being an irresponsible adult, parent, and role model," he said. "So, if I get taken down, I'm taking you with me."

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, not knowing where this was going.

"It means, you're grounded," Sirius said, and then left the doorway.

Josh looked back where Sirius stood, confused. "What?" he said to himself. He shook his head and ran over to the doorway and shouted, "It was worth it!" And the next thing he heard was the shouting laughter of his father going back up the stairs.

"You!"

Josh froze and turned around and looked down the hallway. He saw a very angry Harry advancing towards him, his fists clenched. "Oh hey Harry," Josh said. "Kinda busy, can't talk!" he added quickly and shut his door, locking it.

A second later, Harry was banging on the door. "Josh, get out here!" he shouted.

"I can't!" Josh replied. "I have stuff to do! Sorry about your broom by the way. I wanted to go out and play Quidditch!"

**A/N: Ah there it is! Chapter 4, all me. Yep. Josh pretty much got away with it, almost. Well, things will be strained between Harry and Josh. Sad about Tracey, we'll have more of it, and her getting cozier with Blaise. Josh got some new things. Hope you liked it. Review!**


	5. Deserve It or Not

**Chapter 5: Deserve It or Not**

Over the next few days, things were a bit calm. Josh had learned that Harry's hearing went alright and that all charges were cleared, thanks to Professor Dumbledore. He was a lot happier than he was when he had first arrived here in Grimmauld Place. Everyone seemed happy for Harry, and Josh would too if he wasn't so mad and annoyed at the boy-who-lived. Harry was still hinting to Josh to really tell his friends about what really went on in the Graveyard. He had yet to tell them himself as he thought it would be better to come from Josh. But there was something else weird that happened during the holiday. While Josh, Hermione, and Blaise were cleaning out a cupboard, they came across a few valuable items, silver items and what not. But as Josh reach in when he saw a glimmer of gold, his hand snapped back as if he was burned badly. He had turned to see if Hermione and Blaise had noticed, but they hadn't. He slowly reached in again, and then he could feel it; it was a strange fiery tingling sensation on his hand and to him, it felt dark and, well, evil. Not liking the feeling whatever that what was inside was giving off, he pulled his hand back and shut the cupboard, wishing the holiday was over so he could return to Hogwarts and not have to be around this dark and grimy home.

The non-adults were also getting happy as the days were counting down and they were so to return to Hogwarts. There was one person within number twelve, Grimmauld Place, who did not seem wholly overjoyed that a couple of teens would be returning to Hogwarts. Sirius had put up a very good show of happiness on first hearing the news, wringing Harry's hand and beaming just like the rest of them. Soon, however, he was moodier and surlier than before, talking less to everybody, even Josh, and spending increasing amounts of time shut up in his old mother's room with Buckbeak.

"Do you think your father's alright?" Blaise asked. He and Draco were playing chess up in Josh's room. Tracey was there, sitting in the corner, writing a reply letter to Daphne. Josh was sitting at his desk also writing a letter to Daphne. He stopped and turned towards Blaise and shrugged.

"I think so," he answered. "I think he's just bummed out because this place will be empty soon and it will only be him, and Buckbeak to keep him company."

"Well, he'll have two house elves too, to keep him company," Draco spoke, watching his queen move forward.

"I think he needs a special someone in his life, if you know what I mean," Blaise said nonchalantly, not noticing how Josh clenched his quill too hard, breaking it in half. Tracey had noticed this when she looked up and glanced at him. Josh turned and went back to his letter, not noticing the concerned look Tracey was giving him.

Since Josh's little trip to Greengrass Manor, things had been tightly wound for him back at Grimmauld Place. He felt like he was being watched all the time, and didn't have complete privacy anymore. A few times he caught Mrs. Weasley and Ms. Zabini spying on him. He knew they were watching him to make sure he wasn't going to take off anymore. Sometimes he would just hide up in Buckbeak's room, to give them a run for their money.

Sometimes Josh would be in his room, daydreaming about going back to Hogwarts as the days counted down for the holiday. This year was going to be different for him and he knew it. He was going to try out for Quidditch, maybe be a chaser or something, and then he'd spend more time with his girlfriend, and train on becoming an Animagus like his father. It wasn't that he didn't like living here at his father's home, but it just wasn't nearly has fun; having to clean all the time. Though he would never say that in front of his dad.

The fact was that living at the Headquarters of the anti-Voldemort movement was not nearly as interesting or exciting as Josh would have expected before he'd experienced it. Though members of the Order of the Phoenix came and went regularly, sometimes staying for meals, sometimes only for a few minutes of whispered conversation, Mrs. Weasley made sure that the non-adults were kept well out of earshot (whether Extendable or normal).

On the very last day of the holidays Josh was looking under his bed for his wand that had rolled underneath when it fell from his hand. Once he got back up after retrieving it, Blaise and Draco had entered, and Draco had tossed Josh an envelope. "Booklists have arrived," he said, moving over to his bed.

"What took them so long," Josh asked to no one in particular, tearing open his letter, which felt heavier than usual. He pulled out two pieces of parchment: one the usual reminder that term started on the first of September; the other telling him which books he would need for the coming year, but there was something else inside his envelope making it heavier than usual. He poured out what was inside into his hand and stared at it.

"Only two new ones," Blaise commented, reading the list, "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk, and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard. What the hell is Defensive Magical Theory? Must've found a new defense teacher then. Hey Josh – "Blaise looked over at his best mate who was staring at what was his hand. "What's up with you, mate?" Blaise asked, walking over to his friend and looked into his hand, seeing the small pin badge in Josh's hand. "Well, it looks like they made Josh here a prefect," Blaise said, then looked over at Draco who was looking at a similar badge. "What? You too?"

"I guess so," Draco said, clenching his prefect badge into his hand. "But why make me prefect? I was a jerk for the last three and a half years."

Josh, who still had yet said a word, stared at the badge for a moment. A large P was superimposed on the Gryffindor lion. He had seen a badge just like this on Percy's chest on his very first day at Hogwarts.

The door banged open. Hermione came tearing into the room, her cheeks flushed and her hair flying. There was an envelope in her hand.

"Did you - did you get -?" She spotted the badge in Josh's hand and let out a shriek. "I knew it!' she said excitedly, brandishing her letter. "Well, I mean, I thought Harry first, but when I saw he hadn't gotten it, I knew it had to be you!" She then showed Josh her own prefect's badge.

"Well, isn't this room just full of prefects," Blaise said, then saw Hermione's questioning glance and then pointed at Draco. "Draco too is a Prefect." Hermione looked at Draco who gave a confirming nod.

"Well, congratulations," she said stiffly.

A second later, Sirius entered the room. "I heard you got your letters today," he said, then saw the badge in Josh's hands. "Oh no," he said, walking up to Josh. "What have they done?" he joked, grabbing the badge from Josh while Hermione frowned.

"I think it's great the Josh was made prefect," Hermione said.

"Yes, so do I," Sirius agreed, then smirked. "It will make things easier to get away with!" At that, josh smiled as his father handed him back his badge. "Congratulations, Josh."

"Thanks," Josh finally said. "I'll use it wisely," he said with a wink, ignoring the glare Hermione was giving him.

The door behind her opened a little wider and Mrs. Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last," she said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into two piles. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing." She stopped when she saw the badge in Josh's hand. "Oh, so you're the prefect then?" she said a bit disappointedly. Josh nodded. "Oh, well, congratulations," she added, and then left the room. Sirius nodded and patted his son on the shoulder then too left the room while Tracey had entered the room carrying her own letter, moving over to talk to Blaise.

Josh turned back to the badge and stared at it. "Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing the look on Josh's face.

Josh shrugged. "I don't get it," he said, looking up at Hermione. "I figured Harry would get it, after all, he is the golden boy."

"Harry is not the Golden boy," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Just wondering, but who did you torture just to get that badge," said someone from the doorway. Everyone's heads turned to see Ron and Harry standing in the doorway. All shocked by what he said. Even Harry felt a little uncomfortable by it.

"What's that supposed to mean, Weasley?" Josh said as Harry and Ron entered the room. His stomach began to churn in anger. "You don't think I have the talent, the responsibility, or the feeling that I deserve to have this badge?"

"Actually, No," Ron said as the Weasley Twins appeared in the doorway, curious as to what was happening. "I don't think you deserve that badge. I think it's rightfully Harry's."

"Well, it wasn't in Harry's letter, it was in mine," Josh replied angrily. "Why or how do you even think I got this badge?"

"How should I know?" Ron replied then glanced at Draco, Tracey, and Blaise. "Probably got your slimy Slytherin friends to help you!"

"Hey!" The Slytherins protested.

"Or maybe it was your slimy girlfriend who got the badge for you?" Ron dangerously said.

"You leave Daphne out of this!" Josh growled, crumping up the letter in his hand. "She had nothing to do with this neither do any of the other Slytherins."

"Defending Slytherin Trash," Ron said with the shake of his head. "You are such a moron. You're a Gryffindor. You should be with us, not hanging around Slytherin garbage!"

Josh was about to lunge forward towards Ron, but it was Draco and Blaise who had quickly grabbed each of his arms. "Just shut your mouth, Weasley," Josh said dangerously.

"Ron, maybe we should go play chess or something," Harry suggested, noticing the fire in Josh's eyes, and suddenly, the window in the room cracked.

"You know as much as I do that every Slytherin, including your trashy girlfriend deserve to rot in Azkaban, just like your no good mother!" Ron nearly bellowed.

Everyone in the room froze knowing that Ron had gone too far even Ron himself paled. Draco and Blaise were so shocked that they had released Josh who quickly walked up and pinned Ron against the wall by his shirt.

"Josh, no!" Hermione shrieked.

"Let me tell you something, Weasley," Josh hissed slowly and dangerously. He was holding Ron up with his left arm while his other slowly moved towards his wand that was in his pocket. "You have no idea what the hell I'm capable of. So If I were you, I'd keep my moronic shut when talking about my mother, my girlfriend, or my Slytherin friends."

Ron gulped as his face paled in fear, luckily for Ron, Molly and Sirius returned and entered the room. Josh let go of Ron and took a few steps backs.

"What in merlin's name is going on here?" Molly hissed, looking at Ron then turned and glared at Josh. Suddenly, everyone but Tracey, Harry, and Josh began on rambling on at what happened.

Sirius held up his hands, "Alright, alright," he said, silencing the teens. "One at a time!"

"Ron just crossed the line, mum," Fred said.

George nodded in agreement. "He kept calling his friends trash and garbage, and then his mother…" but he didn't want to finish. Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest son.

"Ronald Weasley," Molly said dangerously. "Is that true?" Ron didn't answer, just stared at the ground. "Ronald!"

"But mum," Ron said, looking up at his mother. "He's not supposed to be prefect. He's not all innocent. He's done things, bad things. He's not a good person! He's – "But Ron was cut short as he was loudly being slapped by Tracey.

"How dare you talk about Josh that way!" Tracey hissed in anger. "Josh is ten times more a man than you'll ever be," she sneered then turned at Mrs. Weasley. "Sorry for slapping you son, Mrs. Weasley"

"No problem dear," said Mrs. Weasley, and then turned back to her youngest son. "I'm waiting to hear that apology young man!"

Ron looked appalled that he had to do such a thing. Clenching his fists, he turned to Josh. "I'm sorry," he said through clenched teeth. "I shouldn't have said that." He added then quickly left the room.

"I'm sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, and then she too left the room. The twins and Sirius too left after that and Josh turned to Harry.

"I see you can't keep any secrets," he said, moving passed Harry and exiting the room. Everyone looked at Josh's retreating form wondering what that meant. Hermione, however, knew what that meant and was about to follow him, but Tracey beat her to it and ran after him.

Josh entered his grandmother's room, where Buckbeak was, and slammed the door, and sat in a chair. There was a knock on the door. "Go away," Josh answered.

"Josh, it's Tracey," came the muffled voice of Daphne's best friend. "Can I come in?" Before Josh could answer, the door opened, and Tracey entered, closing the door behind her. She walked over and sat down in the chair next to Josh. "Do you want to talk?" Tracey asked.

Josh sighed, leaning his elbows on his knees. "There's nothing to talk about," he replied.

"Is there really nothing to talk about, or you just don't want to talk about it?" Tracey helped specified. Josh nodded. "Can you tell me what Ron meant about you doing bad things?" she asked. Josh didn't answer her, but ran a hand through his hair. "You know he's not right, right? You're not a bad – "

"He's right," Josh said, looking up at Tracey who looked back in confusion. "I am a bad person, Trace. I have done bad things?"

"So you've broken a couple of rules at Hogwarts, ran away from this place, broke into the Ministry – "

"No," Josh interrupted. "I've done way worse." Tracey stared into Josh's eyes, afraid to ask what he did. Josh sighed through his nose. "Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, not even Daphne, alright? Promise me."

Tracey nodded. "I promise," she said. Josh stood up and began to pace as he told her every horrible thing he had done; attacking a muggle and the thoughts of killing him, enjoying how the muggles were treated during the World Cup, using the Cruciatus Curse on his own cousin, and nearly joining Voldemort's regime. He basically told her everything except for his weird dreams. After he was finished, Josh sat down in the chair and looked expectantly at Tracey who had been staring at the floor as she listened.

A few minutes passed and Tracey finally looked up at Josh. "What about now?" she asked. "Have you been thinking about these acts or doing anything of the sort lately?"

Josh shook his head. "No, not really," he answered. "I've just been trying to recover from my grandfather's death and just worried about you and Daphne and just trying to be calm and happy."

Tracey nodded, and then looked into Josh's eyes, taking hold of one of his hands. "This is how I see it," she started. "When you, well, when you attacked your Stepfather and Cyrus, you were protecting or defending someone; defending your mother and protecting Daphne. As for almost joining Voldemort, I guess I sort of understand. People labeled you as being a bad person because of who you were related too, and you let it get to your mind and you wanted to give them something to be afraid of. But I will say this. I don't think you're a bad person, Josh. You have done great things, good things that out shine all these bad things you've done. I believe you have both light and dark inside you, we all do, but it's the light inside you that overlooks all darkness you think you have. You are a very great Wizard, Josh, the best I've ever known." Josh looked into Tracey's eyes, feeling that everything she said was right.

Tracey smiled and he smiled back. "Daphne said something similar after I attacked Cyrus," he said, remembering when he and Daphne were secretly together, and were talking about Josh's fight with his cousin. Josh feared he was turning evil but Daphne reassured him otherwise.

"You know what else I think?" Tracey said as she stood to her feet. Josh looked back at her questioningly. "I think you should tell Daphne what you told me; about all the bad things you've done. She doesn't like when people keep secrets from her."

Josh nodded. "Yeah, I will," he said softly. Tracey nodded and left the room. "Eventually."

The door opened and Sirius entered, sitting where Tracey had sat just a few seconds ago. "Something on your mind, kiddo?" he asked as he sat.

Josh shrugged, holding up his badge. "I don't know if I should take this," he said. "I mean, I'm a pretty big rule breaker at school, so why give me a badge and responsibilities I didn't care about before?"

"Maybe Dumbledore gave it to you to keep your friends in line," Sirius suggested. Josh looked up at him quizzically. "That's why Remus was made prefect. Me and James were quite the troublemakers and Dumbledore thought that if one of our best friends was made prefect, then maybe he could get them to settle down and at least follow most of the rules."

"But I still don't deserve this," Josh said standing up to his feet. "I've done…I've…."

"Joshua, I know what you've done," Sirius said, standing up and clutching Josh by the shoulders. "I was there and I read about what you did in the Daily Prophet last year, and I know you were only doing it to protect Daphne, you're a protector, and you do deserve this." He said, lifting up Josh's hand that held the badge. "This is a new start, right here. I may joke about it and tell you to use it to your advantage, but this is a way to redeem yourself, to prove to people what you can really do." Josh looked up at his father then back down at the badge and nodded. He was going to accept this badge, take the responsibilities, and show people that he isn't some dark wizard, but a noble one who would do anything to protect the people he cared about.

It was odd how widely their possessions seemed to have scattered themselves since they had arrived. It took them most of the afternoon to retrieve their books and belongings from all over the house and stow them back inside their school trunks. Josh practically kept his prefect's badge in his pocket, and now that he thought more on it, he was a little exited to have a little bit of power. Mrs. Weasley returned from Diagon Alley around six o'clock, laden with books and carrying a long package wrapped in thick brown paper that was for Ron. He wanted to try out for the Quidditch team and his parents were happy for him and thought to get him a new broom.

Down in the basement Mrs. Weasley had hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden dinner table, which read:

CONGRATULATIONS JOSH AND HERMIONE, NEW PREFECTS

She looked in a better mood than Josh had seen her all holiday. "I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner," she told Josh, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and Tracey as they entered the room.

Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt were already there and Mad-Eye Moody stumped in a short while later.

"Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here," said Mrs. Weasley brightly, as Mad-Eye shrugged off his traveling cloak. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages - could you have a look in the writing \desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty."

"No problem, Molly…" Moody's electric-blue eye swiveled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen. "Drawing room…" he growled, as the pupil contracted. "Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it… yeah, it's a Boggart… want me to go up and get rid of it, Molly?"

"No, no, I'll do it myself later," beamed Mrs. Weasley, "you have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration, actually…" She gesture d at the scarlet banner. "Josh and Hermione were named prefects this year," she said a little sad.

"Prefect, eh?" growled Moody, his normal eye on Ron and his magical eye swiveling around to gaze into the side of his head, towards Harry.

"Well, congratulations," said Moody, still glaring at Josh with his normal eye, "authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you…"

Josh raised his eyebrows at that. He was pretty good at attracting trouble and withstanding jinxes and curse. To Josh, this prefect job was sound more and more better.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," said Sirius, when everyone had a drink. He raised his goblet. "To Josh and Hermione, the new Gryffindor prefects!"

Josh smiled and Hermione beamed as everyone drank to them, and then applauded. The rest of the night was pretty steadily and happy. Josh was very happy to see Tonks again and even talk about what was going on in the Auror Business and about Josh's love life. Having enough of that kind of talk, Josh walked over to the sitting room where he found Blaise and Tracey sitting very close one another talk quietly while Draco sat by the fire reading a book.

"Pretty interesting don't you think," Josh said, sitting across from Draco who looked up from his book to Josh quizzically. Josh pointed over to Blaise and Tracey who were holding hands.

"Oh," Draco said with a nod. "Yeah, I knew that was going to happen."

"Really?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, I have pristine observation skills," he said. "They're always looking at one another while the other isn't looking. And I know for a fact that Blaise talks in his sleep and he has said her name a few times." Josh nodded. "So, how are you and Daphne? Does she know you're a prefect?"

"I sent her a letter," Josh said, taking a sip of butterbeer ad had brought with him. "What about you? Any special woman in your life?"

Draco scoffed and shook his head. "Nope, none at Hogwarts have caught my eye, really," He answered, looking down at his book. "Besides, the way I treated most of the girls, I doubt they'd want to get to know the new me."

"Never know if you don't ask," Josh said, glancing at the door where Hermione just entered. "Look, there's Hermione, why don't you ask her for tea or something?" Draco shook his head, but Hermione was already walking towards them.

"Hey, have you seen my book?" Hermione asked. "It's actually a girly romantic book – "Draco held up the book he was holding, surprising Josh and Hermione. "Oh, thanks, M –Draco," she said slowly, taking the book from him. She turned and began to leave. Draco turned to Josh who nodded in Hermione's direction.

"Granger, I mean, Hermione," Draco said, quickly getting up from his seat and walked over to Hermione who looked back at him questioningly. "I was wondering…if…well…if…I was wondering…would you like to have tea with me?" he quickly finished.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she never expected Draco to ever ask her out for tea. She glanced over at Josh who was turned away trying so hard not to laugh. Hermione turned back to Draco. "Oh, Draco that's so sweet," she said, trying to sound nice. "But I'm sorry; I just have too much on my mind on the moment."

Draco's face fell, but he nodded nonetheless. "It's alright," he said.

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry, Draco," she repeated. "But I just don't think I'm your type," she added, patting his arm, and then leaving the room.

Draco walked over back to his seat and sat down, sighing heavily. "Now, was that so bad?" Josh said, turning to his mate with a smile.

"No," Draco answered. "But I told you."

Josh nodded. "Yep, you did tell me," he said. "But you didn't tell me that you like girly romantic novels!" Draco rolled his eyes and toss a throw pillow in Josh's laughing face.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Some moments, Josh is prefect. And other stuff. Hope you like it. Please Review. **


	6. Back to Hogwarts

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, but I have not internet and it sucks and I will try to get the new chapters up as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises. I am going to finish these stories because there is a whole lot to Josh Black. His story is not even closed to finish. It does continue out after Deathly Hallows, which I'm kinda looking forward to. Anyways, yeah, Hermione still fancies Josh. And things may be a lot harder on him just as they are on Harry. And you guys are in for a very big surprise but I'm not going to tell you when it's going to be. **

**Chapter 6: Back to Hogwarts**

_Josh opened his eyes. He was looking up into the night sky, lying on his back. He sat up and stood to his feet, where he found he was on top of a hill where the cool wind blew by, cooling the hotness of Josh's head. He looked out and saw the forest. It looked like the forbidden forest but he wasn't sure. Another breeze flew by but it felt different, warmer against his neck. Josh slowly turned around and his eyes widened as his heart jumped in horror as he saw himself, in a reflection. He walked closer and touched his reflection only to find out it was a mirror. He was relieved and slowly let his hand drop. He smiled and looked up at his reflected face, into his grey eyes. Then it happened. Josh's eyes changed from grey to red, and at that moment, while Josh looked mortified, his reflection look murderous. _

_Josh watched in shock as the reflection punched through the mirror like a window and grabbed him by his neck. Josh could only watch in horror as his reflection, still holding him by the neck, walked out of the mirror, pulling Josh close. And then his appearance changed from Josh to a middle aged man with dark hair, black eyes, and a goatee, dressed in black robes. "This is only the beginning!" the unfamiliar man hissed and tossed Josh to the ground. Josh looked up at the man who put on a silver mask and whipped out his wand and pointed it at Josh. _

"_Who are you?" Josh breathed out. _

"_Your worst nightmare!" And there was a flash of green light._

"Josh!"

Josh abruptly sat up, his eyes opened, and alert. It was the morning and the light was on. Draco and Blaise were too waking up from their sleep. He looked to his left to see Ms. Zabini looking concernedly at him. "Are you alright, Joshua?" she asked, looking at Josh's sweat ridden face. She put a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine," Josh answered.

"Are you sure?" Ms. Zabini asked. Josh nodded. "Okay, well, get ready and get your things together. You're going back to Hogwarts today." The three teens slowly got out of bed. "You better hurry up or you'll miss the train." The teens nodded and Blaise's mother left the room.

Within minutes, there was a lot of commotion in the house. From what Josh heard as he dressed at top speed, everyone who was a Weasley could be heard bustling around gathering their things for school. Blaise, Josh, and Draco had their things packed the night before, and after double checking, the trio grabbed their trunks and owls and headed down the stairs. Josh was the last to hit the ground floor when he heard, "Look out!"

Josh quickly turned around to see a couple of trunks that had been bewitched flying right towards his head. Just right before they hit, Josh was violently yanked out of the way, into the wall, pinning the person against it. It was Tracey; she had seen the trunks before Josh and quickly pulled him out of the way. Josh pulled away from Tracey who had been blushing and went over to pick up his own trunk that he had let go when he was pulled out of the way.

The two trunks hit the wall, falling to the ground, and Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley were both screaming at the top of their voices.

"- COULD HAVE DONE HIM A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS -"

"- FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS -"

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked, glancing at Tracey who had turned away with a tinge of pink in her cheeks to pick up her own trunk.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Josh answered and then pointed at Tracey. "Thanks to your girlfriend."

A minute later, Harry and the others were walking down the stairs. "Guard?" he said. "Why? Voldemort's lying low isn't he? Why do we have to go to King's Cross with a guard? Are you telling me Voldemort's going to jump out from behind a dustbin to try and do me in?"

"I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says," said Hermione distractedly, looking at her watch, "but if we don't leave soon we're definitely going to miss the train…"

Mrs. Weasley soon appeared from the hallway towards the children. "Children, Leave your trunks and your owls, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage… oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!" A bear-like black dog had appeared at Harry's side as he was clambering over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Mrs. Weasley. "Oh honestly…" said Mrs. Weasley despairingly. "Well, on your own head be it! Harry, you're to come with me, Ginny, and Tonks," said Mrs. Weasley. "Hermione, you and Ron will go with Ron's father and Dedalus Diggle, Blaise and Draco will go with Ms. Zabini and the Twins; Josh, you and Tracey will go with Bill and Remus." She wrenched open the front door and stepped out into the weak September sunlight. Harry and the dog followed her. The door slammed behind them.

A minute later, Remus appeared next to the teens. "Josh, Tracey, are you ready?" Remus asked. Josh and Tracey nodded. Remus opened the door and the two teens followed him out with Josh in the rear, shutting the door behind them. Remus led the two teens down the stone steps of number twelve, which had vanished the instant the moment they reached the pavement. They walked down a little ways where Bill was waiting dressed in muggle clothing.

"Joshua, Tracey," Bill greeted with a firm nod.

"So, how are we getting to King's cross?" Tracey asked, looking around for a car.

"We're walking," Bill said, and began walking. Tracey looked appalled at the idea yet followed the Weasley with Josh behind her and Remus behind him.

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families.

Remus, Tracey, Josh, and Bill walked over to a column and stood, watching for anything or anyone. Josh sighed in boredom and soon enough, the others began appearing at the platform, including Moody with all the children's' trunks.

"No trouble?" growled Moody.

"Nothing," said Lupin.

"I'll still be reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," said Moody, "that's the second time he's not turned up in a week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin, shaking hands all round. Josh felt a soft hairy hand lift up under his hand. He looked down to see it was Padfoot. Josh smiled and rubbed his father's head, shaking his paw and saying goodbye.

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," said Moody, shaking Harry's hand. "And don't forget, all of you - careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

"It's been great meeting all of you," said Tonks, hugging Hermione and Ginny, and then squished Josh in a bear hug. "We'll see you soon, I expect." A warning whistle sounded; the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly, hugging them at random. "Write… be good… if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on… on to the train, now, hurry…"

Josh felt a pang of anger for one brief moment, the great black dog reared on to its hind legs and placed its front paws on Harry's shoulders, but Mrs. Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing, "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!"

"See you!" Harry called out of the open window as the train began to move, while Ron, Josh, Hermione and Ginny waved beside him; Blaise and Tracey left to find a compartment while Draco went somewhere else. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone.

"He shouldn't have come with us," said Hermione in a worried voice.

"Oh, lighten up," said Ron, "he hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke."

"Well," said Fred, clapping his hands together, "can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later," and he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

The train was gathering still more speed, so that the houses outside the window flashed past, and they swayed where they stood.

"Shall we go and find a compartment, then?" Harry asked. Ron nodded while Josh and Hermione exchanged looks.

"We're - well - Joshua and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione said awkwardly. Josh nodded as the two boys looked at them.

"Oh," said Harry. "Right. Fine."

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," said Hermione quickly. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

"Fine," said Harry again, and Josh could see something in Josh's eyes, it looked like jealousy or envy. "Well, I - I might see you later, then," he said, looking hopefully at Hermione.

"Yeah, definitely," said Hermione with a smile, causing Harry to smile back. Harry, Ron, and Ginny a moment later, and Josh looked at Hermione who was staring at their retreating form, or his retreating form.

"Come on, Hermione," Josh said, turning around. Hermione nodded and the two Gryffindors began making their way towards the front of the train. The two Gryffindors entered the first car and made their way towards the front to the first compartment and entered it, which was the largest compartment on the train. There were other students already inside, other prefects of other houses. They were six from each house including the Head Boy and Girl, which made twenty four students.

Hermione led Josh over to a table across from the fifth year prefects, Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot. Josh looked around to see who the other prefects were. He saw that William and Padma were the Ravenclaw prefects as well as Draco, but the other Slytherin prefect was missing. Josh viewed the other prefects only knowing some of their names; Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet were the seventh year prefects and Cormac Mclaggen and a girl with blonde hair Josh didn't know by name but had seen her in the Gryffindor Common Room. Josh also noticed that Cho Chang was a prefect with a heavy set boy by the name of Marcus Belby, and a seventh year prefect boy with brown hair, looking down at his hands. He looked at the others, but he didn't have time as the door opened and his eyes opened in surprise to see that it was his girlfriend Daphne. She smiled at his surprised look and made her way over to Draco, sitting next to him.

"Attention prefects!" spoke a voice at the front of the compartment. Josh snapped his head forward towards the Head boy, a Hufflepuff, and Head girl, a Ravenclaw. "Good morning, prefects. I am Head boy, Bran Thatcher and this is Head Girl, Jocelyn Rowling," the head boy said, motioning to him and Jocelyn who waved. Bran cleared his throat and continued. "For those of you who don't know, a prefect at Hogwarts is a student who has been given extra authority and responsibilities by the Head of House or Headmaster. One male and one female student are chosen from each house in their fifth year to act as prefects, and would continue to be prefects into their sixth and seventh years until they leave school. So, there are approximately six prefects per house and twenty-four prefects in the whole school at one time, including Head Boy and Girl"

"You role as prefect," Jocelyn began, "You are allowed to take House points away from other students as a penalty for rule-breaking, but we are not allowed to take points from other prefects. You can give detentions as a form of punishment."

"You are to patrol the corridors of Hogwarts to ensure that other students are not breaking curfew, and patrol the train's corridors to make sure no students are to use magic or do anything else consider rule-breaking," Bran said, looking at the younger prefects. "You have other responsibilities as Student leaders and role models. Fifth year prefects are to show the first years the way to their dormitories on their first day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but all prefects are to help supervise the decorating of the castle for Christmas (and presumably other events as well). We also watch the younger students when bad weather keeps them indoors over break times."

"As sort of a reward, there is a bathroom with a large, pool-like bath on the fifth floor of Hogwarts Castle that is reserved for al prefects and Quidditch captains. It is located at the fifth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered," Jocelyn said, her hands connected in the front when she stood up. Bran stood up as well.

"That's all for now," he said, "Hufflepuff prefects will start patrolling the train first, and then Ravenclaws before Lunch, Gryffindors after, and Slytherins before we reach Hogwarts. Now, are there any questions?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright," Jocelyn said. "You are dismissed."

Everyone stood, and began making their way towards the exit, but josh made his way towards Daphne, who was standing next to the door. "So, prefect?" Josh said, leaning against the wall.

Daphne grinned and nodded. "Yes, I was surprised when I received my letter," she spoke. "But probably not as surprised as you when you got yours." Josh nodded but didn't smile as he remembered when he received his badge and the arguments after. "Maybe I should talk to him? Show him I'm not a bad person."

"There's no point," Josh sighed, taking Daphne hand in his and rubbing it with his thumb. "Ron's just really thick and he's not going to care what you say just because you're in Slytherin. He thinks you're all evil and death eaters just waiting to happen."

Daphne nodded. "Okay," she said, smiling at Josh's warm touch. "Would you like to go back to a compartment, or maybe find our own?" Josh grinned.

"Sure," he said. Daphne smiled, gripping Josh's hand and led him out of the compartment where they ran into William, who happened to be standing there, waiting. He stood up straight when he saw Josh and Daphne.

"Josh," he called. Josh looked at the shorter blond questioningly. "May I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Josh answered, and then turned to Daphne. "I'll see you in a minute." Daphne nodded.

"Hi William," Daphne greeted William as she passed by.

"Hey," William greeted back.

Josh led William into the empty Prefects' compartment. "What's up?"

"Yeah, well this is kind of embarrassing for me, but well, how did you ask Daphne out?" William asked.

Josh's eyebrows rose in surprise. He was a little taken back by the question. "Well, er, it just sort of happened," Josh answered truthfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were talking and kind of arguing a bit and she kissed me," Josh began to explain. "And she ended up running away. She was embarrassed because she thought I didn't like her back, but I did, and I told her how I felt and I kissed her, and then well, we just started dating, really."

"Oh okay," William said with a small nod.

"Why all the interest of the sudden?" Josh asked, eyeing William. "Not trying to steal my girlfriend are you?

William's eyes widened and he blushed. "What…Josh…no...it's not like that," he stuttered.

Josh laughed and placed his hand on William's shoulder. "Calm down, mater," he said. "I'm only joking."

William sighed in relief and nervously laughed. "Well, the real reason I asked is because I need some advice on how to ask someone out."

Josh's eyebrows rose in surprise once more. "Oh, really?" he said. William nodded. "I'm surprised you've come to me with this."

"Yeah, I consider you a good friend, Josh," William replied. "I mean, you treat me like a normal person, and you don't ignore like the others or pick on me like the Slytherins."

Josh nodded with a smile. "So, who's the lucky girl?" he asked.

William blushed. "Luna," he said softly.

"Luna?" Josh repeated. "Luna Lovegood?"

William nodded, still blushing. "Yeah, I kind of like her," he said. "But I'm a little too shy to stand in front of her and ask her out. Besides, I don't think she'd like a guy like me."

"Come on, Will, don't sell yourself short," Josh replied. "You're a smart guy and pretty likable, I guess."

William shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I should wait or something," he said.

"If you wait," Josh started. "Then you'll always be putting it off again and again, and then you'll put it off so much that Luna'll end up with someone else. So my advice is to do it now, before someone else beats you to it. Luna is strange but a great girl, and I highly doubt that she'll say no."

William´s eyes lit up as he looked up at Josh. "You think so?" he hopefully asked.

Josh nodded. "Yeah, she's sweet, and you two are good friends," he said.

"Yeah but," William said quietly, "What if she just want to be friends?"

"That's a risk you're gonna to have to take, and it can be scary, I know," Josh answered placing a hand on William's shoulder. "I mean I thought the same way about Daphne, which she wouldn't even consider dating me, but now I was lucky that it just happened. But really you just have to jump in, and if she doesn´t like then she will be kind about, but honestly, I think you have a chance."

William nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, I guess I have to jump in to it then," he said.

"Yeah just tell her how you feel," Josh stated.

"Thanks Josh, really."

Josh smiled and nodded. "It's nothing. I like to help my friends," he said. "It'll be great, and this year'll be great, hopefully better than last year." He looked at William who shrugged and look down. "What? What is it?

William shrugged. "This year isn't really going to be that greater than last year," the Ravenclaw said.

"What do you mean?" Josh asked, listening intently.

"Well, you know how my dad works as an Ambassador for the Ministry?" William asked. Josh nodded. "Well, there was this decree that if Dumbledore couldn't find an appropriate Defense teacher this year, than the Ministry would give the school one."

"So the Ministry provided a defense teacher, no big deal," Josh commented.

William shook his head. "No, you don't get it, Josh," he responded. "The Minister of Magic is providing the School with a teacher, anyone he chooses."

"So who did he chose?" Josh asked.

"He chose someone who is very loyal to him and who would follow his every rule to the letter," William answered. "The Minister chose a woman named Delores Umbridge. She's like his secondhand woman, following everything the Minister says. She will also report back to him everything that will happen in Hogwarts. My dad told me to stay clear from her, because she's tricky and will find any little fault and make it seem like its rule breaking. My dad also told me that she will try to change things, make rules stricter and force us students to follow them."

"So, this year won't be the great as the Ministry is involved," Josh summed up. "Trying to make things go their way."

"Pretty much, and since you're a trouble magnet," William started. "I suggest that you try and steer clear of her or just don't do anything bad or just keep that mad temper of yours at bay." Josh rolled his eyes yet nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do," Josh said as he began to leave the compartment.

"Oh, and you should tell your friends that same thing, even Harry," William said. "The Minister doesn't just have an eye on you, but on Harry and Dumbledore."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," Josh murmured, leaving the compartment. He walked down the train looking for his friends wondering what the Ministry could achieve from interfering at Hogwarts when they should be out their looking for Voldemort. A minute later, he found his friends and entered the compartment. Draco and Blaise were chatting about school, while Tracey leaned into Blaise. Daphne was sitting, looking like she was waiting patiently for Josh. Her eyes shined when he entered.

"Hey," she greeted. "What did William want?"

"Some advice on asking a girl out on a date," Josh answered, sitting down next to his girlfriend. "I just told him to go for it."

"Did you tell him to be himself?" Daphne asked.

Josh slightly shook his head. "Not exactly," he replied.

The hours drooped by as the Hogwarts train made its long journey to the final station. Once it came to a complete stopped, Hermione summoned Josh as they had to go out and supervise that students coming out of the train. At the second to last train cart, Josh and Hermione exited first, and then led other students off the train, watching them and making sure there wasn't any kind of trouble. Josh leaned on a post watching a few first years stumble off the train looking around in excitement when he didn't hear the familiar booming voice of a favorite Half-giant, but instead heard a quite different voice; a brisk female one was calling, "First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!"

Josh looked over the first years seeing a lantern and saw the prominent shin and severe haircut Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while the year before.

"Hagrid's gone," Josh commented. Hermione looked over to the spot where she would find Hagrid but found a witch instead.

"That's odd," Hermione said. "Wonder where he's gone?"

"Probably on a secret mission," Josh murmured, crossing his arms as the last of the students left the train. "Come on, let's go find a carriage." Hermione nodded and the two Gryffindors made their way towards the carriages.

Josh stared at the ground as he led Hermione off the platform and out through the station, and shuffled steadily through a narrow doorway onto the road outside with the rest of the Hogwarts crowd. He kept his eyes down as he strode onto the dark rain-washed road outside the Hogsmeade Station. Josh stopped with the rest of the crowd and waited as others pile into carriages. He looked up into the partly cloudy sky and moved his eyes down towards the carriages, and he froze.

The coaches that had been horseless for the four years of his Hogwarts career were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts; to him, they looked like horses, but there was a reptilian way about them. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither – vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they out to belong to giant bats. They looked eerie and sinister in the dark and gloomy night.

Josh stood there when everyone in front of him had already left. Hermione began to walk forward with others following but stopped when she noticed when Josh wasn't following her. She walked back to him, noticing the blank staring gaze in his eyes.

"Joshua?" Hermione called as she approached him. "Are you alright?" Josh didn't answer at first. "Josh, what is it?"

"Those dragon horses," Josh said softly.

"The what?" Hermione said, trying to look in Josh's gaze but not seeing any kind of horses of any kind. "Joshua, what are you talking about?"

Josh slowly raised his arm and pointed at the skeletal horse. "Those horse things," he repeated. "Pulling the carriage."

"What are you talking about Josh?" Hermione said. "Nothing's pulling the carriage, they pull themselves with magic."

"Are you serious?" Josh said, finally looking at Hermione. "What are you playing at, Hermione? You don't see them?"

"See what?" Hermione replied, feeling annoyed. Josh sighed heavily and grabbed onto Hermione's arm and dragged her forward. "Ow! Josh, you're hurting me!" Josh stopped right in front of the dragon horse with Hermione who he let go of and pointed.

"There," he said, pointing right at the dark horse. "Right there, that Horse pulling the carriage. Don't you see it?"

Hermione looked at Josh with concern in her eyes, and pressed a hand to his forehead. "Josh, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

Josh opened his mouth, looking between Hermione and the dragon horse. Was he seeing these things? Were they real or was it in his mind? He didn't really know, so he just nodded. "Yeah, yeah," he said utterly bewildered. "I'm fine." He wondered why Hermione couldn't see those Horse things; maybe it was because a muggleborns or something.

"Okay," Hermione said, not entirely convince. "Come on then, let's get into the carriage." Josh nodded, staring at the skeletal Horse as Hermione entered a carriage. He stood for a few more seconds when he felt a presence next to him.

"You can see them too."

Josh looked to his right and down, seeing a second year Hufflepuff girl. She looked up at him and pointed at the horse. "You see the scary looking horses, is that what you're staring at?" she asked. Josh nodded, feeling relieved he wasn't entirely crazy. The younger girl nodded back and the climbed into the carriage. Josh turned and took one last look at the horse, wondering what it was. Not sure, Harry followed the Hufflepuff and climbed into the carriage full of new found wonder.

**A/N: Sorry guys, it's going to be a while for chap 7, but I could give a little insight on what you might see. Well, I'll introduce the worst teacher ever, Umbridge. Um, Josh helps the first years, and might go back to the chamber to find it in disarray. Harry will stand up to Umbridge about the truth, but Josh won't, you'll see more on that later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please be patient. I have no internet, but I will try my hardest to get these chapters going. Review, I like when you do that. Yeah. **


End file.
